Life's A Bumpy Road
by saraluver
Summary: Sequel of 'My Best Friend'. Nick and Sara have finally admitted their love for each other. Will their lives be happily ever after? CHAPTER 26 UPDATED NS COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: Life's A Bumpy Ride.

Summary: Sequel of My Best Friend-Nick and Sara have finally admitted their love for each other. Are they gonna live happily ever after?

Pairing: Nick/Sara.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sara was in the locker room grabbing her stuff when Nick entered it.

"Hey Sara," said Nick sliding his arms around his girlfriend.

"Hi Nicky,"

Nick trailed kisses along Sara's neck while Sara tilted her head to give Nick better access to her neck and Nick was about to go her sensitive part when Sara stopped him.

"Nick, stop it, you know what happens when you do that," said Sara.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it," said Nick.

"We don't people to hear us,"

"Alright, alright, but you owe me one," said Nick.

"Count on it,"

"See you at home?,"

"Yeah,"

"Bye," said Nick giving Sara a quick kiss.

Nick and Sara had been seeing each other for 6 months. They started dating with the help of Sara's best friend Ken. Anyway, Sara moved in with Nick about 2 months ago. She had been hanging out at Nick's, so they just thought it will be easier and cheaper if Sara just move in with him.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home," said Sara.

"Why so late?," asked Nick.

"I stopped by the shop to grab some groceries, since I'm the only one who's been doing that lately,"

"Sorry, honey,"

"It's okay, besides before I came your cupboard was empty, you really need a woman in your life,"

"I know, you're the light of my life," said Nick wrapping his arm around Sara.

"That sounds really cheesy but I like it," said Sara fingering Nick's button.

Nick leaned in and kissed Sara passionately. Sara deepened the kiss until they were out of breath.

"Whoa, I really miss that," said Nick.

"Nicky, it's only been one shift,"

"I know, but your kisses are great, can't live without them,"

"But what if something happens with us? "

"Sara, don't even say it, I love you and I'll never leave you,"

"I know and I'm sorry said that,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"So what were we doing just now?,"

"I think I was going to do this," said Nick.

Nick kissed Sara passionately and Sara slid her tongue Nick's mouth while unbuttoning Nick's shirt, Nick had already slid down Sara's shirt. Their hands were all over each their bodies. When they were only in their undergarments, Nick lifted Sara while kissing her hungrily and brought her to their bedroom. When they were both in the room, Nick closed the door with his foot.

* * *

"Nick, you ripped my shirt, I love this shirt," whined Sara after their love-making session.

"Don't worry, I'll get you another one,"

"You know if every time you rip my shirt when we do it, you could go bankrupt just buying shirts for me,"

"Whatever, as long as I can be with you," said Nick.

Sara just laughed at Nick.

"Sara, I have a surprise for you this weekend,"

"What is it?,"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise, would it?,'

"But I have to work double shift this weekend,"

"No, it's okay, you'll make it,"

"Oh, okay but I don't think I can do much of a work if you don't tell me what the surprise is,"

"Nice try, I won't tell you, you just have to wait until this weekend,"

"Man, you're evil,"

But you still love me,"

"Yeah, unfortunately," said Sara jokingly.

Nick leaned in and gave Sara a mind blowing kiss.

"Still think I'm evil?,"

"Evil and a really good kisser," said Sara smiling.

I think you're not gonna think I'm evil after this weekend,"

"Really?,'

"Yup,"

"I can't wait," said Sara.

* * *

Okay here's chapter 1. Thanx to all who had been waiting. Now please REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for all reviews. And people who didn't review please don't just read it, review it as well!!!

* * *

As the shift ended, Sara quickly made her way to the locker room to grab her stuff. She couldn't wait to get home and see what the surprise was. She was so focused to get home she didn't see Catherine and bumped into her.

"Whoa Sara, where's the fire?,' said Catherine.

"Just wanna get home,"

"Got a hot date?,"

"Something like that," replied Sara.

"With who? Someone I know?,"

"Cath, I really wanna chat but I'm kinda in a hurry,"

"Oh, okay, bye,"

Nick and Sara hadn't told Catherine and the gang about them but after the whole Ken ordeal Catherine figured it all out. Their suspicion were proved because after Ken left Nick and Sara were more cozy with each other and were acting differently. And sometimes they saw them hold hands when they thought people weren't looking. But Catherine and the gang just kept quiet because they respected their privacy and just thought the couple would tell them when they were ready.

Sara sped her car through the streets and surprisingly didn't get pulled over. And finally she arrived at her and Nick's home. She slowly opened the door and was very shocked to see the scene in front of her. There were candles everywhere, on the floor, on the furnitures, everywhere except for the hallway leading to the rooms and to the kitchen. The light was turned off, the candles were the only source of light. It was really romantic, like in the movies.

"Nick," called Sara walking to the kitchen. He saw Nick at the stove cooking something.

"Nick, what's going on?, there's candles everywhere,"

"I told you, I have a surprise for you,"

"You want to burn the house down?," asked Sara sarcastically.

Nick chuckled. "No, I just want to make a special and romantic dinner for my beloved girlfriend," said Nick walking over to her.

"This is really thoughtful, thanks Nick,"

Nick leaned in and gave Sara a kiss.

"I bet I smell," said Sara.

"Nah, I still love you if you smell like Liquid Man," said Nick chuckling.

"Good to know, I wanna go wash up,"

"Wait, I have something for you,"

"What, more surprises?,"

Nick went into their bedroom and came back with a box. He gave to Sara who was looking at him with a questioning look. She opened the box and took out a sexy red dress. It had only one shoulder and it was knee high.

"Nick, what's this for?,"

"I promised I'd buy you a dress since I ripped your favourite one, so, that's it,"

"But this must cost a fortune,"

"Yeah, that's why I'm cooking dinner, I spent a lot of money for that dress, but it's worth it for the occasion,"

"What _is _the occasion?,"

"You'll know later, go wash up first,'

"Thanks Nicky, for the dress," said Sara giving Nick a quick kiss.

Sara went to her room and went straight to the bathroom. She was like walking on a red carpet with all the lights all around her. The anticipation to know what other surprises Nick had in store for her was unbearable. Few minutes later Sara came out with the red dress. Nick was putting the food on the table when he saw her.

"Sara, you look amazing,"

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," said Sara. Nick changed his clothes into a pair of black slacks and a baby blue shirt and he left a few buttons open showing his muscles.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?," asked Sara.

"Well, for starters, we have salad with thousand island dressing and then we're gonna have some mash potatoes and some sea bass,' said Nick. It was all vegetarian for Sara.

"Looks delicious,"

"Thanks, have a seat," said Nick pulling Sara's chair.

They ate their meals and were having the time of their life. Even though it was not at some fancy restaurant they still had fun because they had each other. That was all that matters. And finally it was time for dessert. Nick came out with a cheese cake.

"Mmm...cheese cake, yummy," said Sara.

Nick set the cake on the table and Sara was speechless looking at the cake. On the cake it had a picture of a ring and words saying 'Please Say Yes'. The candles made the moment even more precious and romantic. Sara was still speechless and turned to Nick who was already on one knee.

"Nick...,"

"Sara, these last 6 months was the best months of my life, you've brighten my life and made me feel like the most special man alive, I want you to be with forever and for always, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?," said Nick opening a velvet box. Inside was a two carat diamond ring.

"Nick, I don't know what to say," said Sara, her eyes watering.

"So?,"

"Yes, I'll marry you," said Sara tears already cascading down her face.

Nick at once got on his feet and lifted Sara in the air. He captured her lips to his.

"Nick, you're forgetting something,"

"What?,"

"The ring?,"

"Oh yeah," said Nick sheepishly. He slid the ring on Sara's finger.

"It's beautiful,"

"It looks beautiful on you,"

"Thanks Nick,"

"No Sara, thank you, I thought you weren't gonna say yes,"

"Why not?,"

"Cause you know, we've been dating for only 6 months, I don't want you to think I'm moving too fast because I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Nick kissed Sara passionately while walking over to their bedroom. He set Sara down and closed the door. They were very happy and nothing could go wrong.

* * *

So how was it? Space Case 7029, is the surprise like what you guessed? Anyways, please REVIEW!!!! I feed on them, or else I'll die. Hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx for all the reviews, you guys rock. Anyways here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day Sara woke p in Nick's arm. Even though she had woken up like this a million times, today felt different. She actually going to be Mrs Sara Stokes, that sounded really good. She admired the diamond ting on her finger. It was really beautiful. Nick really was romantic last night.

"Good morning, soon-to-be Mrs Stokes," said Nick.

"I like that,"

"Yeah, me too," said Nick.

"Slept well?,' asked Sara.

"Never slept that well before,"

"Me too, so when do you wanted to ask me to marry you?,"

"Few weeks,"

"Really? I'm glad you finally did," said Sara grinning.

"Yeah, me too,"

"When's the wedding?," asked Sara.

"I don't know, it's up to you,"

"How about 2 months from now?,"

"Fine with me,"

"I think we should get up," said Sara.

"But I don't want to," said Nick.

"Me to, but we have too," said Sara.

"Alright, alright,"

They jumped off of the bed and put on their robes. They made their way into the living room and saw the candles were already put out and the cake on the table was untouched and the dishes weren't cleaned because they were occupied by other activities.

"Wanna eat the cake now?," asked Sara.

"Yeah, sure but I don't think it's a healthy breakfast,"

"I know, but it's already afternoon, we eat this first and then we go find some lunch okay?,

"Okay,"

Sara took a knife and some saucers for the cake.

"I want the picture of the ring," said Sara.

"Why?," You already have the real thing," said Nick smiling.

"I know but I still want it,"

"In that case, I want the 'YES' part," said Nick.

They enjoyed their cakes and after that they took a bath and went off to grab some lunch. The day was spent with TV watching, snuggling to each other and making out until it was time for work.

* * *

Sara was in the break room sipping her coffee. She was waiting for Nick because they came separately, to avoid suspicion. Few minutes later Grissom, Warrick, Greg and Catherine came in.

"Hey Sara," said Greg.

"Hey Greg,"

"Where's Nick?," asked Catherine noticing something sparkling.

"I don't know, he hasn't come in yet," said Sara placing her hand down on the table.

Catherine's eyes grew wide looking at Sara's left hand finger. It was a rock on Sara's finger.

"Oh my god, Sara! Where did you get that?," exclaimed Catherine.

"Get what?,"

"That rock,"

Sara panicked and quickly said that came to mind.

"My mom gave it to me, it's a family heirloom,"

"Yeah right, cut the BS, it's an engagement ring, who gave it to you?,"

Sara was about to answer when Nick walked in. She was so relieved to see Nick, her savior.

"Hey what's going on?."

"Sara has an engagement ring, we're trying to find out who's it from," explained Warrick.

"Oh," said Nick smiling.

"Nick, help me," said Sara.

"Nick knows and you didn't tell us?," asked Greg.

"So Nick, who is it?," asked Grissom.

"Hank,'

What!!!!," yelled everyone including Sara.

"You're engaged with that scumbag?," asked Catherine.

"Yeah, Sara told me yesterday, he made this dinner for her and everything and it was romantic, she is completely in live with him," said Nick smiling.

"You fell for him because he made you a romantic dinner? I could've done that," said Greg.

Sara who was furious got up and walked up to Nick and began pulling him.

"Nick, tell them the truth, you're so gonna get it after this," said Sara.

"Okay, Sara and I have something to tell you, that ring on Sara's finger, I gave it to her,"

An awkward silence filled the room and until Catherine spoke up.

"So you proposed to Sara?."

"Yup," said Nick smiling.

"Since when you guys were even dating?," asked an oblivious Greg.

"Umm...about six months ago,"

"How could I have missed that?," asked Grissom.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you said she's engaged to Hank,"

"Like I'm gonna fall for that jerk," said Sara.

"Congrats you guys," said Warrick.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you," said Grissom.

"So how did he propose?," asked Catherine smiling.

"I'd love to continue this but we have work to do," said Grissom.

"Party pooper," grumbled Greg.

"Greg, I heard that," said Grissom. Greg just smiled innocently.

"You have to tell me the details, Sara," said Catherine.

"Okay, Warrick and Cath you have a 419, take Greg with you and Nick and Sara a B & E,"

"Yes, I get to go," said Greg.

"You sure about Nick and Sara, Gris? I don't think they could control themselves," said Warrick smiling.

"Hey, I think we're professionals and can separate personal things and work," said Nick.

"Okay, I'm counting on you guys," said Grissom.

Catherine, Warrick and Greg went out of the room to their scene and Grissom went to his office to finish some paperworks. Sara turned to Nick when everybody was gone.

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell them?,"

"You were the one that asked me to tell them,"

"That's because you said I'm engaged with Hank!,"

"Okay, sorry, I was just having fun," said Nick smiling.

"Wanna know what fun really is? Wait for tonight," said Sara running her hands up and down Nick's chest.

"You're turning me on, Sara,"

"I know," said Sara giving Nick a passionate kiss.

They stopped when they heard Grissom clearing her throat.

"I think you should go to work now or you'll never working a case together again,"

"Sorry Griss, won't happen again,"

Nick and Sara went out of the room and went straight to their crime scene.

* * *

So how was it good, bad?. Please REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy and thanx for the reviews. Keep them coming in. So here's chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4

2 months later:

It was almost time for the wedding. There were few hours away from the wedding. Sara was in her dressing room and was having cold feet. Catherine, Nick's and her mom were helping Sara with her dress and make-up. Now Sara was in he r dad's arm walking along the aisle. She was so happy and couldn't take the smile out of her face. Sara still remembered the poem Nick wrote for her.

_I wanna be your lake or your bay,_

_And any problems you have, I wanna wash em away,_

_I wanna be your sky, so blue and high,_

_And everytime you think of me I wanna blow your mind_

She never thought he was the type who wrote poetry but there he was reciting it for her one night few weeks before. They were on the beautiful mountains on their night offs. Sara was so touched by Nick and felt that was the sweetest thing a man had ever did to her.

_So when you fell that you can't breathe,_

_I'll be there,_

_I wanna hold your hands,_

_Review all your plans,_

_I wanna make sure everyone of your dreams is there._

Finally she arrived to the altar and was standing next to Nick who was very charming in his tuxedo. The ceremony began and they exchanged 'I do' and the father said 'You may kiss the bride'. Nick leaned in and kiss Sara passionately. It was the sweetest kiss Sara had ever received. After that their families and friends went for the dinner. Nick and Sara were dancing while the others were watching them.

"They are so good together," said Catherine.

"Yeah, I hope they'll stay together, I don't think they'll survive without each other," said Warrick.

Nick and Sara were slow dancing and were in each other's arms whispering sweet nothings, grinning madly to each other.

"Sara, this is the happiest day of my life,"

"Mine too," said Sara.

They kissed softly and Nick whispered to her.

"I love you, Sara,"

"I love you too,"

They pulled away and looked in each other eyes.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon in Miami," said Nick.

"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow, right?,"

"Yup, a week of relaxation, no work whatsoever,"

"Great!,"

* * *

Nick and Sara were at the Miami's airport, they just arrived there. It was already night time when they landed. They took a cab and went straight to the hotel. The vacation was a wedding gift from the gang.

"Nick this place is amazing," whispered Sara while Nick was checking in to their rooms.

"Yeah, where did they get all the money? I wonder," said Nick.

"Maybe our parents helped," said Sara.

"Yeah, maybe,'

They finished checking in and went up to their room with their bags. When they were in front of the room, Nick opened the door and scooped Sara in his arm.

"Nick!!," squealed Sara.

"Hey, we're on a honeymoon, it's necessary," said Nick. Sara slid her arms around Nick's neck.

"You don't have to do this,"

"I know, but I want to," said Nick.

"You're so sweet," said Nick.

Nick brought her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Wait here, I'm gonna give tip to the guy and grab us a champagne."

"Like I'm going anywhere," said Sara smiling

Nick gave her a quick kiss and left to give the guy a tip and went down to buy the champagne. He knew he could just order it from the room service but he wanted privacy and didn't want room service bothering them.

Later Nick came back into their room with the champagne. Sara was on the bed, shoes taken off and was in one of her sexiest lingerie. It was black and kinda see through and made out of lace. She knew how Nick liked lace. Nick just stood there, speechless.

"Are you gonna join me or stand there all night long?," asked Sara huskily.

"Nick set the champagne and the ice on the table and walked over to the bed and placed himself on top of Sara.

"Sara, you're sexy as hell," said Nick between kisses.

"Yeah, that's the idea," said Sara enjoying Nick's kisses.

They continued kissing until Sara stopped them.

"I think you're overdressed, Nicky,"

Nick took of his shoes and Sara helped unbuttoning his shirt. Finally they made love. That was the first time they did it as husband and wife.

* * *

Few hours later Nick and Sara lay tangled under the covers. They were panting and grinning madly.

"Sara, that was amazing ," said Nick.

"Yeah, it's a little special since we're married," said Sara.

"I agree, Mrs Stokes,"

Sara just giggled hearing Nick said that.

"What?," asked Nick.

"I don't know, it's a little funny, I never thought I'd be Sara Stokes,"

"Yeah, but if you don't want to change your last name, it's fine,"

"But I want to, I want the whole world to know I'm married to the greatest man ever,'

"I love you, baby," said Nick.

"I love you too,'

They kissed and once again made sweet love.

* * *

Sara woke up next to her husband who was sleeping peacefully, protectively holding Sara in his arm. The morning sun was on his face showing his handsome features. Sara trailed her fingers along his face to his jaw lines loving every inch of it. Sara slowly slid out of Nick's arm and got off of the bed. She put on Nick's shirt which was on the floor and walked over to the balcony. She was enjoying the scenery of Miami's beach. Few minutes later Sara felt a pair of strong arms circling her waist. Sara just leaned on his strong body enjoying the feeling of his bare chest.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?," asked Nick.

"Just thinking,"

"About what?,"

"How you've totally changed my life from a workaholic who didn't even have a social life to the happiest woman alive,"

"You've changed my life also Sara, I was a ladies man before, I've never found true love until I found you,"

"Really?," asked Sara turning around in Nick's arm to face him.

"Yes, you're my true love, Sara,"

They kissed passionately until they pulled away in need of oxygen.

"Nick, do you think we should go and look around Miami, I don't think the gang in Vegas appreciate us to be in bed the whole week," said Sara smiling.

"You'd rather go down there that be with me?,"

"Miami or Nick? That's a hard decision," said Sara.

"Sara, that's just mean, I'd definitely choose you," said Nick feigning a pout.

"Come on Nick, it's beautiful out there, let's go,"

"Okay, let's go take a bath first," said Nick lifting Sara.

The week flew by just like that. For all they knew it was time to go back to Vegas. The week was spent with sight-seeing, surfing, dinner by the beach (Nick's idea), and of course love-making.

They just arrived at the Las Vegas Airport and was trying to grab a cab to go to their house. They were walking when Sara spotted Warrick and Catherine in his Denali. They walked over to the entrance because Warrick was waiting there. Nick and Sara got in.

"Hey guys, I thought we're taking a cab," said Nick.

"I know but you're on a honeymoon, so I guess you get special treatment,"

"Thanks War," said Sara.

"No problem, so where are we heading? Your house or the lab?,"

"To our house if you don't mind,"

"Sure,"

"So how was your honeymoon?," asked Catherine.

"It was great,"

"I'd ask how was Miami but I'm guessing you didn't get out that much, right?," asked Catherine smiling. Sara was blushing furiously.

"We did go out, on the third day anyway," said Nick.

"Yeah, Miami was amazing, we even went for a dinner by the beach,' said Sara.

"Oooh, fancy,"

"We owe it all to you guys," said Nick.

"Nah, it's nothing," said Warrick.

Few minutes later they arrived at Nick and Sara's home.

"Thanks man," said Nick.

"See you later at work,"

They walked up to their apartment and changed their clothes. They were so tired, they snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay firstly I just wanna say that poem is actually a special friend of mine wrote it for me. Thanx Adam!!!. Love ya!!! Secondly I hope you guys like this chapter. And as always please REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanx for all the reviews. And Audra, I think the poem's sweet too!!! And LOL thanx for the heads up. I also wanna say thanx to Emily for being my beta and for the suggestion. Anyways here's Chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5 

One month later:

Nick and Sara were walking along the CSI hallway, well-rested and ready to work. They were heading towards the break room to wait for Grissom when Grissom stopped them.

"Can you guys step in my office for a minute?," asked Grissom.

"Yeah, sure," said Nick.

They went into Grissom's office which was very creepy with all the dead pig, bugs and some other gross stuff. But they were used to it in working with him for years.

"Close the door and have a seat," said Grissom from his desk.

"What's up Griss?," asked Sara who was getting worried.

"There's no easy way to tell you this but it's the orders from Atwater, one of you have to change shift,"

"What? You mean go to day shift? Why?," asked Nick.

"Yes, one of you have to go to day shift cause the sheriff doubts you can do your job because of your relationship," said Grissom. The sheriff just knew about their relationship since they got married.

"That's ridiculous! I think we can separate our personal lives and work," said Nick trying to control his anger.

"I know you can but Atwater doesn't think so, it's his call," said Grissom. He actually had a war with Rory Atwater to change his mind but the sheriff thought that was the best.

"This is so unfair, I think we've proven ourselves through the rate of crime solved these few years," said Sara furiously.

"I know but that's his final decision, I hate to do this but I suggest you better discuss who'd be going to the day shift, I need that decision by tomorrow," said Grissom.

"Fine!!," said Sara and just walked out of the room with Nick following but not before giving Grissom a deathly glare. He knew it wasn't his fault but he was so mad. Damn that Atwater!!

* * *

Nick and Sara were in the break room discussing which of them should go to the day shift. 

"Nick, this is so unfair,"

"I know honey, but we have to," consoled Nick.

"Okay then, who should go to day shift?," asked Sara.

"I don't mind going, besides it's my fault, I proposed," said Nick smiling

"Nick, that's not funny, I'm glad you proposed,"

"Me too,"

"So, I'm thinking I should go cause you're so used to wake up at night, but I can wake up anytime cause I practically don't sleep that much, it's not gonna be so hard for me," said Sara.

"Are you sure? If you don't want to, I can go," said Nick.

"I'm positive, Nicky, don't worry about it,"

"Positive about what?," came a voice from the doorway. It was Warrick and Catherine.

"I'm going to day shift," said Sara.

"What? Why," asked Catherine shocked.

"Atwater doubts we cold do our work if we're on the same shift," explained Nick.

"What? That's ridiculous," said Warrick.

"I know, that's what I said, but Griss said it's Atwater's final decision,"

"Well, at least he didn't fire you," said Catherine.

"Thanks Cath, that's very comforting," said Nick sarcastically.

"We're gonna miss you girl," said Warrick.

"Hey, it's not like I'm going anywhere, I'm still working her," said Sara actually trying to convince herself.

"But it's not gonna be the same, I'll see less of you," said Nick.

"How come?,"

"You know, when you come back from work, I have to go to work,"

"You're right but if we have a day off, we can make up for lost time," said Sara smiling.

"Whatever you're planning, Sidle I'm all up for it,"

"Hey, watch it, it's Stokes now," said Sara playfully.

"Okay you guys, stop flirting, we have work to do," said Grissom walking into the room.

"Um...Grissom, I'm going to day shift," said Sara.

"Oh, Ecklie wants you ASAP, so you can start tomorrow, until then you get the night off,"

"So I get to stay home until I face the boss from hell?," asked Sara.

"Yeah,"

"Great, see you at home Nick," said Sara giving Nick a quick kiss.

Sara was going out of the room when Grissom said, "I'm gonna miss you Sara,"

"Me too,"

Sara arrived at home few minutes later. She was actually kinda tired but was worried about changing shift. Sara was fine with the idea of working day shift but she really didn't want to face the wrath of Conrad Ecklie. So she just made some stuff to eat and watch some TV waiting for Nick to come home.

* * *

Few hours later Nick came back home, exhausted. He had a double homicide with Warrick and he actually was worried for Sara. And it got worse when the case was going nowhere. They decided just to go home and rest until they got a lead. 

"Hey honey, how's work?," asked Sara.

"Tiring,"

"Want a back massage?," offered Sara.

"That'd be great,"

Nick sat next to Sara with his back to him. Sara started to massage Nick's back while Nick was enjoying it with his eyes closed. He actually was kinda turned on by it. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He turned to face Sara and kissed her passionately.

"Nick we can't do this now, I have work in a few hours," said Sara.

"Come on Sara, live a little,"

Nick,....," Sara was about to protest but Nick kissed her lips urgently and with that she just melted in his arm.

* * *

Sara woke up with a ringing sound in her ears. She slowly opened her eyes . It was her cell phone that was ringing. Sara quickly turned in Nick's arm and answered it and guess who was on the line? Conrad Ecklie. 

"Sidle," said Sara. She wasn't used to Stokes just yet.

"Sidle, get your ass here this instant, the shift's started an hour ago, if you wanna keep your job you better be here ASAP!!!," yelled Ecklie.

"Ecklie, I'll be there I overslept, and by the way I'm a Stokes now," corrected Sara.

"I bet you were with your husband Stokes, right?,"

"That's none of your business, Ecklie,"

"Well, most of your business is gonna be mine from now on, I'm your supervisor,"

"Great," said Sara sarcastically. With that Sara hung up on Ecklie.

Sara quickly went into the bathroom and took a bath. Nick heard Sara in the bathroom and walked over to the bathroom when Sara came brushing past him.

"Sara, what's going on?,'

"I woke up late, Ecklie's pissed,"

"Oh,"

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't seduced me into doing it last night, I hadn't over slept this morning," said Sara.

"But Sara, you gave in,"

"What was I supposed to do? I was tired!," yelled Sara.

"You were the one that said, you could handle day shift!," said Nick raising his voice.

"Yes I can, but I'm not a robot Nick, I need to rest too!!," said Sara while getting dressed.

"Okay, this is ridiculous, you just go to work, we'll talk later," said Nick.

"Fine, whatever," said Sara grabbing her keys and slammed the door.

* * *

Few minutes later Sara arrived at the lab an quickly made her way towards Ecklie's office. She knocked and entered when Ecklie said 'Come in" 

"Sidle, it's about time you get here,"

"Actually I'm a Stokes now," corrected Sara.

"Whatever, you're all the same anyways," said Ecklie.

Sara actually was imagining some really nasty stuff she wanted to do to Ecklie at that moment and it involves a lot of guns and knives and some internal organs.

"I overslept, this is my first day in the day shift, come on Ecklie."

"Fine, if this happens again, you better pray other crime lab can take you,"

"Thanks, what's my assignments?,"

"You have a DB with Cyrus, he's already there,'

"Cyrus?," asked Sara. She didn't really know the guys in day shift except for the kiss-ups just like Ecklie.

"Cyrus McCormick,"

"Okay,"

Sara walked out of the office and went straight to the crime scene.

Sara arrived when the coroner already taken the body to the morgue. She neared the spot where the body was found and saw a guy bending down with a flashlight.

"Cyrus McCormick?" asked Sara.

"That's me, Sidle, right?,"

"Used to, it's Stokes now, but you can call me Sara,"

"Great, wanna get started?,"

"Sure," Sara studied the guy and noticed he was a nice guy unlike Ecklie, well-built, cute and great eyes. Sara quickly brushed those thoughts away. _"I have a husband, remember?," thought Sara._

Sara started to brush through the scene to find anything usable. After they were done, they went straight to the lab.

* * *

Nick was very frustrated with their first fight as a married couple this morning. Is it really wrong for him to have sex with his own wife? He knew part of it was his fault and decided to come to work early even if it wasn't entirely his fault.

* * *

Okay that's chapter 5. Hope you liked it. Please review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Where are my readers? I'm so sad ( Anyways here's chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6

It's almost time for the night shift. Nick arrived early just to apologize to Sara. He searched for her in every room until he saw Sara with a rather handsome guy in the layout room analyzing evidence. They were talking and were very focused by their work. He was a little suspicious with the guy but just brushed it off because Sara would never do that to him.

"Hey Sara,"

"Nick? What are you doing here? It's night shift already?,"

"No, I just need to talk to you,"

"Can it wait? I don't want Ecklie to think I'm unprofessional,"

"Oh, okay, um… who's this?," asked Nick indicating Cyrus.

"Oh, this is Cyrus, Cyrus, my husband, Nick,"

"Nice to meet you," said Cyrus shaking hands with Nick.

"Yeah, me too," said Nick.

Nick was about to go when he said, "Sara, we have to talk later,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"And I'm gonna be a little late cause I'm doing a double,"

"Okay, Nick,"

Nick left the layout room and Sara continued her work with Cyrus. After Nick left Cyrus studied Sara. He knew something was wrong, maybe they had a fight but even though he just met Sara he knew Nick and Sara loved each other very much. Just by studying her expression he knew she was troubled because of their fight and was not really focused to her work. Cyrus knew it wasn't his business but he can't help but ask Sara about it.

"You okay Sara?,"

"Huh? What?," asked Sara.

"Are you okay?,"

"Yeah, fine," lied Sara.

"You sure?,"

"Actually no, I had fight with Nick over this stupid thing," said Sara. She didn't know why but she just felt like it was okay to open up to Cyrus.

"I bet you guys will work things out, he cares about you very much Sara, I know I just met Nick but I can see it in his eyes,"

"Yeah, I know, I'm lucky to have him, thanks Cyrus, I feel so much better,"

"No problem," said Cyrus smiling.

After Sara's shift was finished, she met up with Nick to say goodbye and then went back home. She was a little tired. Working day shift wasn't that bad except for the Ecklie part. Cyrus was really a nice guy. Sara arrived home and took a bath. After changing into her pajamas, she went to bed.

* * *

Few hours later Sara woke up hearing being opened. Nick was back. He came into the bedroom and took off his shirt and just simply throw it on the floor and put his shoes unarranged in front of the doorway. Sara just sighed.

"Nick, can you please hang your shirt and arrange your shoes?, you might trip on them," said Sara.

"Sara, please don't start, I'm tired,"

"Well, you wouldn't have to hear this if you would just do it sooner,"

"Why now? Before this you don't care if I don't hang my shirt or whatever, why now?,"

"That's because I'm the one that kept picking up after your mess!,"

"This is my home, I'll do whatever and whenever I want!,"

"You're right, if you fell face first tripping over your shoes, don't come running to me," said Sara pilling the covers over her head.

That night they laid in the opposite sides of the bed instead of snuggling to each other like they always did. Even though Nick was tired now he couldn't sleep. Two fights in a day with Sara was very frustrating. Few minutes of tossing and turning, he decided to drink some water or watch or something. He walked in the dark because he didn't want to wake Sara up. He was on the doorway when he lost his balance and fell.

"Nick?," Sara heard the thud and turned on the light. She saw Nick was on the floor. She quickly ran towards him.

"Nick, what happened? Why are you on the floor?," said Sara panicking.

"I wanted to get some water when I tripped on something," said Nick rubbing his legs.

"You tripped on what?,"

Nick looked around and saw his shoes.

"Ummm….my shoes,' said Nick sheepishly.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"See, I told you," said Sara.

"How did you know that?,"

"Well, when I was a kid I tripped on my shoes cause I was a slob and unfortunately my toys were on the floor, my forehead knocked on them and I got a nasty cut, since then I became a neat freak," explained Sara.

"You really learnt your lesson, huh?,"

"Yeah,"

"Sara, I'm really sorry about this morning, why you were late and then for being such a slob,"

"I'm sorry too, Nicky, actually about this morning wasn't all your fault, it takes two to tango you know," said Sara smiling.

Nick leaned in ad gave Sara a sweet kiss.

"I'm really sorry, you know, I promise I'll be neater,"

"And I promise I won't be a total neat freak,"

They kissed again this time a little longer.

"How's your leg?," asked Sara.

"It's fine,"

"Let's go to bed?," asked Sara.

"Okay,"

They walked to the bed and went under the covers. Nick was about to turn the table lamp off when Sara stopped him.

"What?,"

Sara turned in Nick's arm and set the alarm.

"Okay, you can turn the light off now,'

"Good thing you remember, or else we'll have another war,"

Sara smiled and snuggled up to Nick. Nick wrapped her arms around Sara and she buried her face on his chest, hearing his calm heart beats. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later:

Life had been hectic for Nick and Sara. They rarely saw each other, only between shifts or when at work when they were doing double shift. Sara was really burning herself out. Nick had been trying to ask her to slow down a little bit but she kept burying herself in her work if she wanted to shut people out.

Nick was exhausted, he just finished a shift. He slowly opened the door with his keys cause he knew Sara usually was sleeping during that time. As soon as he walked in he saw Sara curled up on the sofa. He was surprised she didn't sleep in the bedroom. As he neared her, he saw Sara's tear stained face. He took a blanket to cover her when Sara started to mumble stuff.

"No, get away from me, Nick, help me!," cried Sara struggling with an invisible assailant.

"Sara, Sara, wake up honey, you're dreaming," said Nick trying to wake Sara up. Sara bolted up and was breathing heavily.

"Sara, it's me Nick,"

"Nick…,' said Sara starting to cry.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'm here now," said Nick holding Sara in his arm.

"Nick, it's awful, he was trying to…,"

"Sara, don't talk, it was just a nightmare,"

Nick knew why Sara was having this nightmares. Usually after a tough case especially a rape case she would be having this dreams. No wonder she had been working non-stop this past week. Few minutes later Sara started to calm down.

"Sara, did you had a rape case?,"

Sara just nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?,"

"Maybe later, I just want you to hold me now," said Sara.

"Don't worry Sara, I'm not going anywhere,"

They laid on the couch, Nick holding Sara protectively. Few minutes later Nick could hear Sara's breathing relaxed, she was asleep.

"_Sara has gone through a tough week, I need to do something,"_ thought Nick. He kissed Sara's head and fell asleep moments later.

* * *

Okay there goes another chapter. Please REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx for all the review. So here's another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Sara woke up with the smell of coffee assaulting her senses. There was a blanket wrapped around her and Nick wasn't beside her. She turned to look at the time and it showed that she had only 15 minutes to get ready.

"Oh my god, I'm so late," said Sara scrambling out of the blanket.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom when suddenly a figure stopped her.

"Nick, what are you doing, I'm late for work, why didn't you wake me up,"

"Sara, relax, I already told Ecklie you're taking a day off," said Nick.

"I'm taking a day off? But when…,"

"Sara, you have to give yourself a break, please Sara, for me?," asked Nick tucking Sara's hair behind her ear.

"Okay, I'm just gonna make breakfast, I bet you're hungry," said Sara.

"No, no, you just relax, don't worry about anything, today I'm gonna pamper you like the princess that you are," said Nick giving Sara a brief kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, Nicky,"

"Okay, you go wash up, I'm gonna serve our breakfast,"

"The breakfast can wait, why don't you help me in the shower?," asked Sara giving a devilish grin.

"Your wish is my command," said Nick following Sara into the bathroom.

* * *

After their little activity in the bathroom, they finally had their breakfast. Nick made vegetable omelet for both of them. When they finished eating their breakfast and a little teasing they snuggled up to each other on the couch.

"Are you okay, Sara?,"

"What do you mean?," asked Sara drawing lazy circles on Nick's chest.

"About yesterday?,"

"I'm not gonna lie to you and say I'm 100 percent fine but I feel much better now that I'm with you," said Sara.

"Good, now what do you wanna do?,"

"I don't know,"

"I'd suggest going to a spa but I don't think you'd enjoy it since you know how much bacteria at those places," said Nick smiling.

"Yeah, but maybe we could watch some video, and maybe you could give me a manicure and a massage," said Sara grinning.

"What? A manicure? That's so girly," said Nick feigning a pout.

"Hey, you were the one that said I'm a princess for the day, so I can do whatever I want,"

"Alright, alright, you go pick a movie, I'm gonna make some popcorn,"

After Nick was done with the popcorn, he sat back down enjoying the view in front of him. Sara was crouched in front of the DVD rack with her butt shimmied in front of Nick. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Enjoying the view Mr Stokes?," asked Sara looking at Nick.

"Most definitely Mrs Stokes,"

Sara went over and sit next to Nick.

"You're unbelievable you know that? You just seen the real thing just now," said Sara.

"I know but you'll never make me bored," said Nick.

Sara giggled the way only when she was with Nick. Nick really loved that about her.

"So what did you choose?," asked Nick.

"Interview With The Vampire,"

"Since when do you watch horror movies?," asked Nick.

"I watch them…sometimes," answered Sara unconvincingly.

"Let me see the cover," said Nick indicating the DVD cover that Sara was holding.

"Why?,"

"Just gimme," said Nick.

"No," said Sara. If Nick saw the cover, he'll know why she wanted to watch the movie.

"Sara…,"

Sara hid the cover behind her back and stick her tongue out to Nick.

"Oh. You wanna play it like that, huh?," asked Nick.

Nick tackled Sara and started to tickle her sides.

"Nick…no…please," said Sara between cries.

"Give me the cover," said Nick. He was enjoying this.

"Alright, alright, take it," said Sara giving it to Nick.

"Ha ha, got it," said Nick.

"That's not fait, you're heavier," said Sara.

Nick looked at the cover and smiled knowingly.

"Ah…no wonder you want to watch this movie, Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt are the stars," said Nick.

"Hey, they are good actors, you can't deny that," said Sara defending herself.

"Not to mention their furiously handsome looks," said Nick looking at Sara accusingly.

"That's a plus," said Sara.

"Admit it Sara, you want to watch this cause of their looks,"

"Okay, okay, you caught me, but you have to admit, they're gorgeous," said Sara.

"I'm hurt Sara, I'm not gorgeous enough for you?," said Nick trying to act hurt.

"Nick ,you're the most gorgeous, sexiest, sweetest man to me, I love you Nick," said Sara giving Nick a kiss.

"You're good for my ego," said Nick smiling.

"So, can I watch this?," asked Sara.

"Yeah, anything for you, go put it on,"

"Thanks Nicky," said Sara giving Nick a peck on the cheek. While Sara was setting the DVD Nick took a couple of beers for them. When he sat back down the movie had already started. He put his arm around Sara's shoulder and Sara laid her head on Nick's chest. They enjoyed the movie even though Sara was a little freaked when it came to the scary part. Then she would grip Nick's arm.

"That was a great movie," said Nick when the movie was over.

"Yeah, and scary too," said Sara.

"I know, I felt it,"

"What? You felt it?," asked Sara confused.

Nick showed Sara his scratched arm.

"You have deadly hands there Sara,"

"Sorry," said Sara sheepishly.

"Nah, it's nothing," said Nick.

"So what are we gonna do next?," asked Sara.

"I have a surprise for you around 4," said Nick.

"What is it?,"

"You'll just have to wait," said Nick.

"The last time you had a surprise, you proposed, now what?, Nick Stokes, you're a man full of surprises,"

"And you love that about me," said Nick.

"Yes, I do

* * *

There goes chapter 7. Please you guys REVIEW!!!!! I need them. I'm dying here!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanx for all the reviews. So here's another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Nick and Sara were in their car on heir way to Nick's surprise. The anticipation was killing Sara. She had tried many tactics to make Nick break and tell her what was the surprise but she didn't budge. He kept telling 'Just wait'. So there she was in the passenger's seat dying to know what the surprise was. They were climbing a mountain in Nick's Tahoe. Finally they reached the top.

"Nick, where are we? We're in the middle of nowhere," whined Sara.

"Just wait," said Nick opening the door for Sara.

"You know, I'm staring to hate that sentence," said Sara grumpily.

They walked until they reached at the edge of the cliff.

"Nick, you're not gonna kill me, are you?," asked Sara.

"What?!," Nick was startled by Sara's question.

"You know those old murder stories, where the boyfriends kill the girlfriends,"

"Sara, you watch too much TV," said Nick chuckling.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?,"

"Okay Sara, let's go get the stuff," said Nick.

"What stuff?," asked Sara but Nick already pulled her to the car. Nick went to the back of the Tahoe and took out some gears.

"Nick, isn't that gears for paragliding?,"

"No wonder you're a great CSI, honey," said Nick smiling.

"Nick, I'm not paragliding, no way in hell, nothing you can do or say to make me do this," said Sara freaking out.

"Come on Sara, it's not that scary, actually it's a whole lot fun,"

"How would you know that?," asked Sara eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because I've tried it before, you know that case about that dead paraglider? After that case, I tried it, it's kinda fun so it's my hobby since then," explained Nick.

"Really? How come you've never told me this?,"

"Because it never came up and I don't want to freak you out," said Nick.

"Oh, so it's really fun?,"

"Yes, don't you believe me?," asked Nick.

"Okay, I'll give it a try but if I die doing this my spirit will haunt you forever," said Sara.

"That's my girl," said Nick giving Sara a peck on the cheek.

Nick strapped Sara in the gears. Nick was at the back since Sara didn't have any experience with this (A/N: This paragliding thing is not the exact same as the case in High and Low. This is the one where two people fly together. Sorry, I don't really know about this stuff.)

They were ready to jump but Sara was freaking out.

"Nick, are you this is 100 percent safe?," asked Sara looking down.

"I'm sure, at least if anything goes wrong we'll die together," said Nick trying to lighten the mood.

"Nick, that's not funny," said Sara giving him a deathly glare.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have ask you to do this if I don't think it's safe,"

"I know, just wanna make sure," said Sara.

"When you're in he air, just shout anything, let all the stress go, that's how I deal with pressure from work," said Nick.

"Okay, here goes but I need a kiss right now," said Sara.

They kissed until Sara was satisfied.

"Ready?," asked Nick.

"Yeah,"

"1, 2, 3, go," said Nick.

They ran off the cliff and the parachute expanded. They were in the air feeling the wind on their faces. Nick was laughing while Sara was screaming with her eyes closed.

"Sara! Open your eyes it's really beautiful," yelled Nick.

Sara opened her eyes and took in the sight in front of her. She was amazed by the amazing desert view. She could see the incredible view of the mountains from there.

"Now, just yell whatever you want," said Nick.

"Anything?,"

"Yeah!,"

Sara thought for a moment and yelled

"Ecklie SUCKS!!!,"

Nick just smiled hearing Sara's statement.

"How was that?," asked Sara breathless.

"Great, that's what I'd say too,"

They were just enjoying the ride, even thought they were practically miles away from the ground. Sara hated to admit it but she was actually was enjoying this. Just to be free with the man she loved.

"Anything else you wanna let out?," asked Nick.

"I LOVE NICK STOKES!!!!!," yelled Sara with all her heart.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," said Nick through the wind.

"Well, it's true,"

"I love you too, Sara," said Nick.

"I know, umm…Nick, can we go down now?,"

"Yeah, sure," said Nick.

Nick worked all the thingies and finally they were safely on the ground. They were in the middle of the desert.

"That wasn't so bad, right?," asked Nick.

"That was awesome!," exclaimed Sara.

"See, I told you," said Nick.

"We have to do this again,"

"Really? And who was freaking out just now? Like a little girl?," teased Nick.

"Hey, how I supposed to know, we were thousands of miles away from the ground and all the images of me falling didn't help either," said Sara.

"Okay, sorry,"

Nick leaned in to kiss Sara but she turned her face away.

"You teased me you don't get a kiss," said Sara smugly.

"Oh, really?,"

"Yeah."

Nick lifted Sara on his shoulder and ran with their gears. Sara was shrieking and playfully hit Nick's back.

"Nick, let me down!,"

"Okay,"

Nick laid Sara on the ground and he was on top of her.

"Nick, get off of me,"

"Nope, you don't give me a kiss, I won't let you go," said Nick smiling.

"Okay, what I gotta do so you'll let me go?," asked Sara.

"Kiss," whispered Nick.

Nick leaned in and kissed Sara passionately. Sara responded just as urgent as Nick. They were so caught up with each other, enjoying the feeling of each other's lips and tongues until Sara pulled away.

"Nick I don't think other people will appreciate us doing this here,"

"What other people? We're in the middle of nowhere," said Nick.

"Oh my god, we are, do you know how to get back to our car?," asked Sara panicking.

"Sara, relax, I know this place, I've landed here before but we have to walk a little," said Nick.

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you," said Sara giving Nick a quick kiss.

"Okay, let's go," said Nick helping Sara up. They walked in each other's arm until they arrived to their Tahoe.

* * *

So how was it? Sorry about the paragliding thing if I'm wrong. I've never gone paragliding before. I'm just a kid. Anyways please REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanx 4 all the review!!! And thanx forensicsfan 4 d tip. And can I ask you something? What were Sara and Nick doing in Hawaii in your story 'Burn Baby Burn'?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"Sara, hurry up, we gotta go now or we'll miss our reservations," said Nick.

"In a second,"

Nick planned a dinner for them since he promised to treat Sara like a princess. They were planning to go to a 5 star Italian restaurant. Luckily that day was Nick's day off.

"Okay, all ready," said Sara getting out of the room while smoothing down her dress.

Sara was wearing a lavender colored dress with a pair of heels the same color as her dress. The dress was a little below the knees and it showed most of Sara's back and a little of her cleavage. It was very sexy and hung on all the right places. She bring up her hair and let a few curls framing her face. Nick was wearing a black shirt and a tie that made him more smart and charming than he already was.

"Sara you look incredible,"

"Thanks, you look really sexy yourself," said Sara.

"Ready to go?," asked Nick offering his arm.

"Yeah," answered Sara sliding her arm around Nick's.

They walked to the car with a happy feeling and was enjoying each other's company. Sara had always loved Nick's aftershave. It really turned her on and mesmerized her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and Nick asked the hostess for their reservations. It was not really crowded and Nick was grateful for that. They went to their seats which was perfect cause from there they could see the lights from the Strip.

"Nick, this is great, thank you," said Sara.

"Anything for my princess," said Nick squeezing Sara's hand.

"What did I do to have such a great husband?,"

"Just by being you, special, no not special, extraordinary," said Nick rubbing the back of Sara's hand.

A faint red color crept to Sara's face. She couldn't help but blush at Nick's comment. Even though they were together for quite a while, Nick never failed to make her feel special and loved.

"I love it when you blush like that," said Nick grinning.

"Why?,"

"I don't know, it just makes you looks cute,"

"That's the first, no one ever told I'm cute before," said Sara.

"Well, they're crazy,"

"Maybe you're just really good with words," said Sara.

"Yeah, but only with the truth,"

Few minutes later the waiter arrived to take their orders. After few minutes and just saying sweet nothings to each other their orders arrived and they were enjoying their meals.

"Nick Stokes?," asked a soft voice.

"Yes?," Nick looked up and saw a blond girl with a really big man and I mean large man. Big like Britney Spears' bodyguards.

"Christine, hi, long time no see," said Nick.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, huh?,"

"Um… Nick, don't you want to introduce me?," asked Sara.

"Christine, this is my wife, Sara,"

"Oh, hi, and this is my fiancée, Max," said Christine. Max shook hands with Nick and Nick winced a little cause Max gripped his hand a little too hard.

"Well, it's nice meeting with you again, come over sometimes," said Christine perkily.

"Yeah, likewise," said Nick.

The couple left and Nick continued eating like nothing happened. Sara was curious by Nick's behavior and she was gonna find out what it was bothering him.

"So Nick, what's her story?,"

"Who? Christine?,"

"Yeah, who else,"

"Nothing, just a friend," answered Nick simply.

"Nick, I know there's more to it, so spill, no secrets between us, remember?,"

"Okay, but promise you won't laugh?,"

"Promise," said Sara.

"Well, I used to date Christine and we had been hitting it off for a few weeks and I well, thought it's time for you know?,"

"Yeah, I know, and then?," asked Sara eager to know the story.

"So I was in her room and everything, then the boyfriend came home,"

"What? You mean she had a boyfriend? And he was dating you at the same time?,"

"Yes and yes, so anyway, she freaked out, I had to go out through the bathroom's window," said Nick.

"Why didn't you just tell the guy the truth?,"

"You kidding me? You saw how big that guy is, I don't want any trouble," said Nick.

"Oh you mean Max's the boyfriend?,"

"Yeah, things got worse when my butt couldn't fit through the window, Christine had to push my butt out," said Nick.

Sara couldn't help herself and just burst out laughing.

"Just when I thought I knew you," said Sara.

"What did you think of me before I told you that really embarrassing story of my life?," asked Nick.

"You know, the brave, takes crap from no one, nice ass Nick Stokes, well at least one of them is true," said Sara grinning.

"One, I'm brave but I don't want to get hurt over nothing, two, I do take crap from no one, that's why I ran, I didn't want any crap from him," said Nick.

"Keep telling yourself that, chicken," teased Sara.

"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?,"

"Nope," said Sara smiling.

That's just great," said Nick sarcastically.

"But I'm glad you ran cause if not you'll end up with her not me," said Sara.

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna be with that two timer," said Nick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had their dinner filled with laughter and Sara non-stop teasing Nick about his misadventure, they went straight for their home. They were tired out with all the day's activities, so as they arrived they went straight to the couch snuggling to each other cause they weren't ready to sleep yet.

"Wanna dance?," asked Nick suddenly.

"What? Here?, we don't even have music," said Sara.

"That's why God invented this thing called CD player, genius," said Nick smiling.

"Very funny Stokes,"

"Are we gonna dance or argue all night?,"

"Okay, let's dance,"

Nick stood up and put in a CD from the rack.

_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will __love__ you still  
_

Nick took Sara's hands and brought her body to his. He snaked his arm around Sara's waist while Sara slid hers around Nick's neck and buried her head on Nick's chest. She was calmed by the steady sound of his beating heart. Nick was listening to the lyrics, how it was almost similar to what he was feeling for Sara. He really did love her with all his heart.

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will __love__ you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I __love__ you this much  
I do_

_In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Til my dying day  
_

Nick kissed Sara's forehead and Sara tightened her hold on Nick enjoying the smell of his cologne.

"Sara, you know what's funny?,"

"What?,"

"This song really defines my love for you, I love and cherish you Sara, I won't trade this for anything," said Nick meaningfully. Sara looked into Nick's eyes that was filled with love and passion.

"I love you too, Nicky,"

They kissed passionately until oxygen was necessary.

"You're really sweet, Nick, I'm lucky to have you in my life,"

"You're sweeter," said Nick smiling.

They continued dancing and were lost in each other's arm. At the moment nothing was more important than each other.

"Sara, can you promise me something?,"

"What is it, Nick?," asked Sara worried by Nick serious tone.

"You promise you won't bury yourself in work like last week, I'm scared for you Sara, you need to slow down a bit,"

"I know, but I couldn't help it, I have nightmares, I feel so scared and alone thinking about it, and that just makes me wanna work harder for the victims," said Sara.

"Sara, I know you want to give justice to those victims but you have to think about yourself too, and you don't have to feel scared, you have me, I'll always be there for you, but Sara, please for me, promise you won't do that again?,"

"I promise, Nick,"

"Thank you, you don't know what that means to me," said Nick kissing Sara's forehead.

Sara hugged Nick tighter, thinking how lucky she was having someone so special and incredible as Nick in her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Like it? Hate it? Please **REVIEW!!! I NEED THEM!!! **n btw the song is 'I Do' from 98 Degrees_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

I'm glad you all like the last chapter!!. Anyways here's chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10 

4 years later:

Nick was exhausted, he had just finished a double shift. He put the keys on the counter and went looking for his wife. They were still happily married but sometimes things got a little ugly with the arguing and fighting. But that were all part of marriage. They still loved each other very much. They decided not to have kids for now but they will someday. Nick finally found Sara sitting on the couch, putting on a glum face. She obviously was upset about something. Nick was raking his brain why she was acting that way.

"Honey, what's wrong?," asked Nick kneeling in front of Sara.

"Don't ask me what's wrong, you know why," said Sara.

"What?," asked Nick innocently.

"What date is today?," said Sara looking at Nick expectantly.

Nick thought for a moment when it hit him, it was their fourth anniversary!

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry honey, it really slipped my mind," said Nick.

"Nick, it's been only 4 years and you've already forgotten our anniversary, it's only a matter of time before you would forget me," said Sara. She was very upset.

"Sara, don't be ridiculous, I'm so sorry, I was so busy with all the doubles, it just slipped my mind," said Nick. He was really sorry and was caressing Sara's arm.

"Nick, I made a romantic meal for us, bought you a present. I was hoping for a romantic time," said Sara.

"You know, I may forgot our anniversary but I didn't forget your present,"

"What?," asked Sara confused.

"Wait here,"

Nick went into heir room and went out few seconds later with his arms behind his back. He was smiling at Sara. He showed her a wrapped box and put it on her lap.

"Nick, what is this?,"

"Open it,"

Sara slowly tore open the wrapper and snapped open the box. Inside was a diamond necklace. It had a single attached to it.

"Nick…it's beautiful," said Sara smiling.

"I bought it last week, I remembered our anniversary but it slipped my mind today cause I was so tired with this really really tough case and everyone is pulling doubles and even triples….,"

Sara shut him up with a sweet kiss on the his lips.

"Nicky, you're rambling," said Sara smiling after the kiss. She caressed Nick's lips.

"Please forgive me?,"

"Nick, you are the greatest husband a woman could ever have, I love you," said Sara. She kissed Nick and this time a little longer.

"That means I'm forgiven?," asked Nick.

Sara chuckled. "Yes,"

"Good," said Nick.

"Wanna see your present?," asked Sara.

"Sure,"

Sara took out a square box with a ribbon tied around it. Nick opened it and it was a men's watch.

"I know it's not Rolex but it's the best I can get and not breaking our budget," said Sara.

"It's perfect, Sara, thanks,"

"Happy Anniversary, Nick,"

"Happy Anniversary, Sara,"

They kissed passionately and their hands were all over the place. Finally they pulled away in need of oxygen, grinning.

"So, you want me to heat up the food?," asked Nick.

"The food can wait, how about we just skip to dessert?," suggested Sara.

"I like the way you think, Sara,"

They went into the bedroom and were lost in passion.

* * *

"Nick, I'm going to work, bye," announced Sara. 

"Wait up, I'm going with you," said Nick.

"Nick, I'm on day shift, remember?," said Sara slowly like Nick was al little kid.

"I know that, but the whole team is pulling doubles,"

"Oh, okay, let's go,"

They trailed away to the car and drove off to the lab. Around 15 minutes later they arrived and parted to each other's destination. Nick walked into the layout room where the night shift was discussing the case. He walked in with a really happy face.

"You got a piece of action, huh?," asked Warrick smiling after noticing Nick dopey grin.

"A gentleman never tells but what I can tell you yesterday was our fourth anniversary," said Nick proudly.

"Congrats, how did it go?," asked Catherine.

"I forgot about it,"

"What? Sara must be pissed,"

"She was but I already bought the present and everything, it was fine,"

"What did you give her?."

"A diamond necklace,"

"Ooh….fancy," said Catherine.

"Okay, okay, back to work," said Grissom.

* * *

It was almost the end of the day shift but Sara had to pull a double since the case led her and her partner, Cyrus, nowhere. They were in the evidence room trying to find anything they overlooked. 

"Sara, can you get me the victim's shirt? I want to see if there's any trace evidence," asked Cyrus.

"Yeah, sure,"

Sara had to use the small stairs cause the evidence was on the top shelf. She tried to reach it but couldn't. So she had to stand on he tip of her shoes. But she lost her balance and fell but quickly caught by Cyrus. Sara was feeling a little comfortable because Cyrus' hands were on her waist and she could feel his breathe on her. She quickly backed up a step away from Cyrus.

"Uh…thanks," said Sara.

"Yeah sure, you okay?,"

"Fine" replied Sara.

* * *

Nick wanted to say goodbye to Sara since the night shift already solved the case. It turned out the mother killed the son but CSIs interview her, she looked like a really distraught mother. Don't they always do? At first they didn't suspect her cause they were no evidence against her. But finally the mother confessed out of guilt. All of those double shifts for nothing. Nick was looking for Sara when he saw Sara in the evidence room….with a guy's hands on her waist and their faces were only inches away. Nick was shocked and furious. His knuckles turned white. He wanted to turn away when Sara noticed him. 

"Um…Cyrus, gotta go for a minute, Nick's waiting,"

"Okay,"

Sara walked up to Nick when she saw Nick was a little mad and she could see his jaw tightening.

"Hey honey, what's up?," asked Sara.

Nick tried to act cool but it was a little hard since he could smell cologne on Sara.

"I just wanna say I'm going home, bye," said Nick kissing Sara's cheek and turned to go when Sara stopped him.

"Nick, what's wrong?,"

"Nothing, see you at home,"

Nick just left laving a very confused Sara thinking what she had done wrong. Maybe he saw what happened between her and Cyrus and misinterpreted it. She just walked back to the evidence room to join her partner.

* * *

Sara just finished the double shift and was heading home. She was actually kinda excited to get home and spend some quality time with Nick. Besides she wanted to resolve any tension between them just now. She didn't even know where the tension came from. Once she arrived home, she knew Nick was in the bedroom because ho always took a short nap while waiting for her to get home. Sara went over to the bed and went under the covers. She started to nuzzle on Nick's neck. That woke Nick up. 

"Hi handsome," said Sara huskily.

"Hey,"

Sara continued her assault on Nick's neck when Nick stopped her.

"Sara, I'm not in the mood," said Nick. A serious tone in his voice.

"Since when you don't have mood for this?," asked Sara between kisses.

"Sara, seriously, I'm tired, please," Nick stood up and went out of the room. Sara was really puzzled by this cause she really didn't know what she did wrong.

"Nick, I'm sorry, come to bed, we'll just sleep, okay?,:

"I'm just gonna watch some TV," said Nick and just like that closed the door behind him.

Sara was baffled. Was Nick losing interest in her? Hell, they've been married only for 4 years. There were many questions running through Sara's mind and she decided just to sleep it off.

* * *

How was it? Tell me please!!! **REVIEWS!!! I FEED ON THEM!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Where are all my readers? The last chapter Ionly got 4 reviews!! Please review!!! I'm dying here!!!

* * *

Chapter 11 

A week passed. Nick was still acting weird and trying to avoid Sara. Sara had been trying to talk to him but he just seemed to have an excuse to avoid the conversation. Sara badly wanted to talk to someone. But she hadn't made any close friends in day shift, well, except for Cyrus. But he was a guy and Sara needed someone who has understanding of her problem.

Sara was walking along the hallway when she saw Catherine sipping coffee in the break room, probably waiting for the night shift to start.

"Hey Catherine," said Sara.

"Sara, hi rarely seen you lately," greeted Catherine.

"Yeah, well, with work and Ecklie, I'm kinda busy," said Sara taking a seat next to Catherine.

"Same here,"

"Um…Cath, can I have your opinion on something?," asked Sara hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?,"

"It's about me and Nick,"

"You guys fought? That's normal in a marriage, Sara."

"No, it's just that he's been ignoring me," explained Sara.

"How so?"

"It's like when I started to get it on, he's be like tired or not in a mood, it's been a week already."

"You tried talking to him?," asked Catherine.

"Yeah, but he always avoids it, I don't know what to do, Cath," said Sara sighing.

"How about when you see him, insist of talking, don't let him give any excuses."

"Yeah, I hope that'll work cause he's acting weird and I don't even know why," said Sara. She turned when she heard someone clearing his throat. It was Nick. Sara freaked. She could feel all her blood rushing and her heart beating faster. From the look on Nick's face Sara could tell he heard them all.

"Nick..," Sara started.

"Sara, we'll talk later, this is not the place," said Nick.

"Fine." Sara walked out of the room heading nowhere.

When Sara left Nick turned to Catherine.

"Nick, we were just talking," said Catherine defending herself.

"You don't have to explain, Cath, this isn't your fault, this is between me and Sara."

* * *

As Nick arrived from his shift Sara was waiting him at the living room. Actually Nick wasn't all to eager to have this conversation but he was cornered, no more running, no more excuses. Nick sat on the couch and Sara sat next to him. 

"Nick, talk to me, tell me what's wrong, I don't want us like this any longer," said Sara caressing Nick's hand.

"Sara, I know," said Nick looking at Sara.

"Know what?," asked Sara confused.

"Don't play dumb, Sara, I know about your relationship with that day shift guy, Cyrus!!," yelled Nick standing up.

"What the hell are you talking about? Me and Cyrus? Where did you hear this stuff?. Sara was standing now and was eye to eye with Nick.

"I saw it with my own eyes," said Sara through gritted teeth.

"What?? That's ridiculous cause I have never ever cheated on you!!," said Sara.

"You think I'm blind?! I saw you with him last week at the layout room, his hands on your waist, your face inches away from his, isn't that enough? Oh, not to mention his cologne on you!!"

Sara realized what Nick was talking about and let out a chuckle. Nick just stared at her disbelievingly.

"You got it all wrong, I wanted to take an evidence when I fell, so he grabbed," explained Sara.

"How convenient, you expect me to believe that?!"

"You should believe me, I'd never lie to you or cheat on you, I _love _you Nick," said Sara.

"Sara, I'm confused, I have to think about this first." Nick just left and went into their bedroom. Sara sank into the couch and hugged her knees in her arm and she just let the tears fell. She couldn't believe that Nick would even think that she could cheat on him. About half an hour later, Sara started to calm down. She needed to get out from all the chaos, so she decided to go for a drive.

* * *

Sara decided just to go grab some coffee at a diner near the lab. She and Nick always went there before she changed shifts. Sara had always love the coffee. That was where she went to relax after a really tough case. She was seated in her seat having a cup of coffee trying to release all the tension but with no success.

* * *

While Sara was at the diner, Nick was at home thinking about what just happened. Should he believe Sara or what he saw with his on eyes? He was confused, he really wanted to believe Sara's story but when he looked back at the memory about Cyrus and Sara, he was so pissed and furious. Finally after some time of contemplating he decided to give Sara and him a chance because he really loved her and didn't want their 4 years of relationship just end like that. He got up and went out to search for Sara.

* * *

"Is this sea taken?," asked Someone shaking Sara out of her thoughts. 

"Huh?." Sara looked up and saw Cyrus smiling form.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hey Cy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm having my break, wanna grab some coffee, it's you day off right?"

"Yeah, slow night at the lab?," asked Sara.

"Yup, just hanging around while avoiding Ecklie." (I know Ecklie isn't the day shift supervisor anymore but what happened in Mea Culpa haven't registered into my brain yet, hehe)

"That's probably smart."

"So what are you doing here?," asked Cyrus.

"Just trying to relax and think."

"Trouble with the hubby?"

"Yeah, something like that," said Sara.

"Don't worry, you'll get through it, you love him too much."

"Thanks Cyrus,"

"And since I bumped into you, I have something for you," said Cyrus taking out something from his jacket pocket.

"What is it?"

Cyrus handed her a piece of envelope pink in color. Sara opened in and took out a card. She read and looked at Cyrus, smiling.

"You're getting married?"

"Yeah," said Cyrus proudly.

"With who?"

"She's a showgirl at the Bellagio, real sweet."

"Congratulations, Cy."

"Thanks."

Sara gave him a friendly hug and wished in her mind that Cyrus will have a great marriage.

* * *

Nick was looking all over for Sara, the lab, the place she liked to go to, everywhere. And finally he saw Sara's Denali at the diner near the lab. Then he remembered that was the place they liked to hang out together. He made his way into the diner and looked around for Sara. Finally he found Sara at the corner booth with a guy, more specifically Cyrus, the reason they fought. They hugging, smiling, like the perfect couple. Nick wanted to go there and punch that son of a bitch's face. Instead he turned around because he didn't want to make a scene and went for his Denali. Nick got into the car, slammed the door and drove at the speed of light all the way home. 

Once he arrived home, he went to their bed trying to process all the things that happened, first he saw Sara and Cyrus inches from each other but then Sara said it was an accident, he was so confused but this last scene proved everything he suspected, Sara was cheating on him. He turned in his bed and saw their wedding photo, the happiest day of their lives, he grabbed the picture and threw it against the wall. He tried to calm himself and finally settled down when he heard someone was at the door. He was expecting Sara but when he opened the door, it was Christine, Nick's ex-girlfriend they bumped at the restaurant few years ago.

"Hey Nicky, whatcha doin?," asked Christine huskily.

"Um…nothing, what are you doing here?"

"Just in the neighborhood, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in."

* * *

Okay there goes. Hope you like it. Please **REVIEW!!! I JUST WANNA FEEL LOVED!!!** Hehe.. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! I'm really glad you guys like the last chapter!! Because of that here's another chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 12

"Hey Cyrus, it's getting late, I gotta go," said Sara.

"Yeah, me too, I don't want Ecklie biting my head off."

"Good luck," said Sara.

"Bye Sara."

"Bye, Cyrus, congrats again."

"Thanks."

Sara went straight to her car with the hope she could work things out with Nick.

* * *

Sara arrived at their house when she saw an SUV parked next to Nick's Denali. She was very curious of who that might be. So, she made her way into the house. She looked around for Nick in the living room and obviously he wasn't there so she figured he might be in their bedroom. She made her way there and started,

"Nick, I'm sorry…," her sentence were cut short when she turned to their bed and saw the one scene she wished she didn't see. Nick, her husband, was on the bed naked with another naked woman. Sara was so shocked she was speechless.

Nick saw Sara and quickly got off of the bed and put on his boxers. Sara was finally out of her trance and started to walk out of the room. Nick caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Sara, please, I can explain."

"You don't have to explain anything, what I saw said it all," said Sara not even looking at Nick's face.

"It's not what you think, Sara stop a minute," pleaded Nick grabbing Sara's arm a little tighter.

"Nick, let go of me," said Sara through gritted teeth.

"No!"

"Nick, let go off me!," said Sara trying to escape Nick's grasp.

"Not until you hear my explanation!"

Sara was very furious and heartbroken. She has had enough. Out of rage she swung her other arm and punched Nick right in the face. The pain was unbearable, finally Nick let go of Sara's arm and Sara ran off. Nick was on the floor when Sara slammed the front door. Few seconds later Christine came out.

"Nicky, you okay?," asked Christine.

"Christine, get out of here."

"Okay, thanks Nick, that was amazing," said Catherine kissing Nick's cheek. There wasn't even regret in her voice.

"Just get the hell out of here!!," yelled Nick.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to yell."

Once Christine the bitch was gone, Nick got up and laid on the couch. He had made the biggest mistake of his life, hurting Sara and betraying her trust. But Sara did that to him first, fooling around with that guy Cyrus. He knew he sounded like a little kid but he just couldn't help it. But it still didn't feel right, he hurt Sara, that was all that mattered. And that girl Christine came on to him when he was sad and furious and just with a little seduction he gave in. All the love and passion he shared with Sara all those years he destroyed just like that.

* * *

Sara didn't know where to go. She was furious and betrayed. Her vision was blurry cause she was crying uncontrollably. She kept asking to herself how could Nick do that to her. He was her world. What she had done to deserve this treatment? Finally she knew where to go, a bar. She was an alcoholic before Nick became the love of her life. But now she didn't care about anything, the love of her life hurt her, there was nothing left for her. She was gonna drink like she's never drank before.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Over there."

"Thanks."

Warrick had received a call from the bartender about Sara drinking way too much. The bartender recognized her cause Warrick and Sara sometimes liked to go to the bar and have a drink. And he knew Warrick so he decided to call to him cause Sara was drinking way out of hand.

"Sara, are you okay?," asked Warrick.

"Hey War, have a seat, wan a beer?," asked Sara way too cheery.

"No thanks, Sara, you're drunk, let me send you home."

"I'm not drunk, I'm fine, silly." Sara got up to prove she was fine instead she almost fell but luckily Warrick caught her.

"Sara, you're not fine, let's go home."

"Okay, since you asked nicely, hehe."

Warrick guided Sara all the way to her Denali. He took Sara's keys from her purse and set her on the passenger's seat. All the way to the car Sara mumbled something about why the chicken crossed the road. If she wasn't so drunk Warrick would've laughed. Warrick started the car and drove towards Sara and Nick's house.

"Where's Nick?," asked Warrick looking at Sara who was leaning against the window.

"Oh that asshole? I don't know, maybe he's in hell," said Sara laughing.

"Sara, what happened?"

"He slept with some whore, I feel like killing him and step on his heart with golf shoes, I bet that'll be fun." Sara was starting to faint.

"What? Nick slept with someone?" Warrick was shocked to hear that. He turned to Sara and saw she already passed out.

"Nick, open up, it's Warrick." Sara was sleeping on his shoulder.

Few seconds later Nick opened the door.

"War, what are you doing here, oh my god, Sara!"

"I found her at a bar."

Nick lifted Sara in his arm and brought her to the bedroom. He set her on the bed and once Sara hit the pillow, she hugged the comforter.

"Nick, what happened? How could you leave her like that?."

"Warrick, I appreciate you bringing her here, but it's none of your business."

"You better tell me what's going on, she's like my sister and I don't like seeing her like that, so spill!!," said Warrick raising his voice.

"She's like that because of me, I screwed up," said Nick sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"She told me you slept with someone."

"Yes, I did, the biggest mistake of my life," said Nick with regret.

"Nick, fix this, I don't want seeing her like that gain," said Warrick opening the front door.

"I will, thanks for everything, War."

* * *

I'm really sorry I made Nick cheated on Sara!! I'm sad too. But this story is far from finished. And wait for the next chapter. And I update sooner with **REVIEWS!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanx 4 all the reviews!!! Okay here's another chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 13

Sara woke up with a nauseous feeling. Her head was aching and she could feel her stomach trying to empty itself. She quickly ran towards the bathroom and went to the toilet bowl and threw up.

"Sara, you awake?" Upon hearing Nick's voice, everything that had happened came flooding back into Sara's mind. Nick came into the bathroom and rubbed Sara's back.

"Nick, don't touch me," said Sara coldly.

Nick slowly backed up cause he wanted to give Sara some space. Sara rinsed her mouth and walked pass Nick and went straight for the closet, taking out a travel bag. She started to fill the bag with all her stuff and clothes. Nick knew what she was doing, she was going to leave him.

"Sara, please don't do this, I'm terribly sorry," pleaded Nick.

Sara just ignored Nick and went out of the room with the bag. Nick tailed behind Sara.

"Sara, I'm sorry, she came on to me when I was distraught, I just lost it."

"Didn't you think I was sad too? You accused me of having an affair!!"

"Well, you _were _having an affair with Cyrus!"

"What? I can't believe you still think that!" Sara was yelling now.

"I saw you hugging him at the diner, what am I suppose to think?!"

"You know why this happened? Cause you don't trust me, you don't talk to me! You just make assumptions without asking me, you know why I hugged him?" Sara searched her purse and took out the wedding card.

"Read this!"

Nick read the card and shock mixed with regret registered in his face.

"Oh god! What have I done?" Nick was crying his heart out.

"If you had just trust me this wouldn't have happened!"

"Sara, please don't go, I made a bad decision, Sara please I love you."

"I love you too Nick, but I just can't live with someone who don't trust me, so just consider I was never in your life, bye Nick" Even Sara knew it was impossible just to forget him like that.

"Sara, you are my whole life! I can't just forget you!"

"I can't too but this is just oo much for me."

Sara walked out of the house and went to her car and took one last look to her first and last true love.

Nick was sobbing and realized he had just lost his true love and it was all his fault.

* * *

Sara decided to get away from Las Vegas as quickly as possible, she couldn't bear the thought of even living in the same city with Nick and couldn't feel his touches and kisses. Sara rented a motel to clean herself and get ready. She made an order for the first flight to San Francisco, where she came from before she went to Las Vegas. She wrote her resignation letter and gave it to Ecklie. She told Grissom what happened and what she was going to do and told him not to tell Nick where she was going.

It was a hard decision just to leave her whole life within one day but she had to if she want to forget Nick. Even though she knew that was impossible. Finally she was in the airplane, controlling herself not to break down again. She checked her cell and there were more that 10 messages from Nick. She erased it all, not bothering to read them cause it'll just made it harder for her to move on.

Once Sara arrived at San Francisco, instead of feeling free she felt lonely, really lonely, like she didn't have no one else in her life. She made her way to her dearest friend's apartment, Ken Fuller, Sara's ex-boyfriend and the reason Nick and Sara got together. She slowly knocked on the door and few minutes later the handsome face of Ken Fuller came materializing at the doorway.

"Sara, what are you doing here? Where's Nick?" Ken was surprised to see Sara here, looking rather emotionally and physically drained.

"Ken, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" Ken invited Sara in and carried her bag for her. Sara sat on the couch and laid her head on the cushion.

"Here you go, Sara," said Ken giving Sara a can of soda.

"Thanks"

Ken sat next to Sara and looked at her.

"Sara, you gonna tell me what are you doing here not that I'm not happy to see you."

"It's a long story"

"I've got time."

Sara told him what happened, from A to Z.

"Sara, I'm so sorry," said Ken caressing Sara's back. Sara was nestled in Ken's arm, sobbing.

"Ken, I feel so stupid, I thought he trusted me, how can he thinks I could cheat on him? I love him."

"Sara, you're not stupid, you were accused blindly, he's the stupid one."

"I'm not sure I can go on without him."

"Now you're talking crazy, you're a strong, intelligent woman, don't worry."

"I don't have a job and a place to live, how do you expect I'm gonna live?."

"Well, that's the good thing being friends with the supervisor of the SF Crime Lab, I can hire you, and about where to live, you can rent an apartment when you have the money, until then you're living with me, see problems solved."

"Do you thing they'll accept me?"

"With your crime solved rate and you used to work with Gil Grissom, that's a bonus, besides you used to work here, it's gonna be cake."

"Thanks Ken," said Sara smiling.

"Finally, a smile from Sara Sidle, I thought I'd never see that ever again."

"So, what about you? Any special friend?"

"Well, since I left Vegas, I knew I had no hope with you, I've had a lot of dates."

"Any bites?"

"Nope, but I've been eyeing this new DNA girl, kinda cute and nice too."

"Good luck."

"I know you just split with your husband for a day, but any plans for future guys?"

"Ken, I don't know, I just can't get Nick out of my mind, he's everywhere," said Sara, frustrated.

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked that, wanna get some rest? I bet you're tired."

"Yeah."

"You go to the guest room, I'm gonna grab some pillows and blankets."

As Ken arrived at Sara's room with the blankets and pillows, Sara was already in her pajamas.

"Here you go, sleep tight."

"Thanks Ken, for everything."

Ken was about to close the door but he stopped to tell Sara something.

"Sara, I'm gonna go to the lab and tell the sheriff about you, so if you're hungry, just help yourself, I'll be back in two hours, okay? You know where's everything, right?"

"Yes Ken, I used to live here remember?," said Sara getting annoyed.

"Ahh, the good and horny times," said Ken laughing.

"Very funny, Ken, go away, I wanna go to sleep," said Sara throwing a pillow at Ken. He ducked and closed the door.

* * *

Okay there goes another chapter. Don't worry, it'll get better. My stories always have happy endings. And if you don't know who Ken is, read my other story, My Best Friend. And please leave a review. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed it!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry 4 the late update. I just got back from my grandma's and I've been really busy. I'm glad you guys the last chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one too!!

* * *

Chapter 14

Ken arrived home around one and a half hours after he left. The sheriff already agreed to hire Sara since she used to work at the second best crime lab in the country. That was what mostly the reason Sara got the job, and of course her crime solved rate and her history there. Ken noticed that Sara was still in her room and decided to let her rest. He was walking past Sara's room when he heard sobs coming from the room.

"Sara, you okay?" There was no answer so Ken tried the knob and it was unlocked. He could Sara wasn't asleep, but was lying on the bed in a fetal position and was crying. Ken quickly went towards her.

"Sara, it's okay, just let it all out."

"Ken, I can't sleep, I miss him," said Sara almost child-like.

"You'll get over it, you're tough," said Ken trying to console Sara.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

Sara started to calm down and moved her head away from Ken's shoulder.

"Sorry Ken, I made your shirt all wet."

"Don't worry about it, you wanna have pancakes?," asked Ken suddenly.

I think I'm gonna be sick," said Sara running pass Ken and went straight for the bathroom. Ken quickly followed her. Sara was in the bathroom, crouched in front of the toilet bowl emptying her stomach.

"Sara, are you okay? I didn't know you hate pancakes, I thought you just don't eat meat."

"Ken, don't worry, it's not the pancakes, actually I have been like these for a week, but I was busy with Nick and stuff, didn't get a chance to go to the doctor."

"Did the thought of maybe you're pregnant ever crossed your mind?"

"Pregnant? That's impossible, I was on the pills," said Sara mentally chuckling at the thought.

"Sara, you and I know nothing is impossible and those pills are only 99 guarantees."

"Maybe you're right cause I'm supposed to get my period weeks ago," said Sara finally realizing the possibility.

"Sara, I think you should check it out."

"Okay, but the chances of me pregnant is very slim."

* * *

"Mrs. Stokes, you are definitely pregnant, congratulations."

Sara froze. The only thing she heard was the words in her head about how she was going to raise this baby without its father.She was out for a few seconds until the doctor spoke up again.

"You're 3 weeks long."

"But is it possible? I mean I was on birth control pills," asked Sara.

"The chances is actually very slim but it obviously possible."

"Oh, so you're saying I slipped through the 1?"

The doctor just nodded.

"Thanks doc, when's my next check up?"

"I'll call you if I have any opening," said the doctor.

"Okay, thanks again doctor."

Sara exited the doctor's office and made her way to Ken's apartment. The ride was filled with thoughts of the baby, how she was gonna raise it and mostly about should Nick know about the baby. Sara was confused, she needed to talk someone. As Ken opened the door for her questions came flying towards her.

"So, how did it go? Are you alright? Are you pregnant? Is it serious?," asked Ken concerned.

"Ken, slow down, it went well and I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? Congratulations Sara, it's a good thing right?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure, I'm happy I'm gonna have a baby but I'm sad I can't raise it with Nick, it's his child too," said Sara taking a seat on the couch.

"So, are you gonna tell him?," asked Ken taking a seat next to Sara.

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?," asked Sara turning to Ken.

"Sara, it's your life, but whatever you decide I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, but I really don't know what to do, I have to think about it."

"Take all the time you need, Sara."

"Thanks Ken," said Sara before walking to her room.

* * *

Back at Las Vegas:

Nick was distraught. He had been searching for Sara everywhere, Grissom's house, Catherine's, Warrick's and Greg's. He even went to Cyrus' house. But she was nowhere to be seen. Actually Grissom knew but he was sworn to secrecy. He really wanted to tell Nick but he didn't want to break his promise with Sara. Nick tried calling Sara's parents and his'. But they haven't heard from her. Nick had lose hope. He didn't know what to do, he was lost without Sara.

"_This is all my fault."_ Thought Nick.

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you  
But I couldn't fight it  
I guess I was weak and couldn't even hide it  
And so I surrender just to hear your voice  
I know how many times I said _

_I'm gonna to live with out you_

_And maybe someone else is standing there beside you  
But there is something baby that you need to know_

_That deep inside me _

_I feel like I'm dying  
I have to see you it's all that I'm asking _

Baby,

_Give me back my fantasies,  
The courage that I need to live  
The air that I Breathe_

Nick tried calling Sara for a lot of times but Sara off her cellphone. Nick left her tones of messages but Sara never replied her back. For days Nick Nick tried her number until one day the machine said the number wasn't used anymore.

"_She changed her number, she really doesn't want me in her life anymore."_

_Living Without You,_

_My worlds become so empty  
My days are so cold and lonely,  
and each night I taste  
The purest of Pain _

I wish I could tell you

_I'm feeling better every day  
That it didn't hurt me when you walked away  
But to tell you the truth I can't find my way  
And deep inside me I feel like I'm dying  
I have to see you it's all that I'm asking_

During the few days Nick didn't go to work at all until Catherine came to see how he was doing. He was lookingterrible, his face unshaven and he haven't eaten since Sara went away. The graveyard shift knew what happened and felt sorry for him. They knew that Sara was everything to him. After Catherine straighten him up and consoled him, Nick finally went to work, containing her life with work and overtime. He would have to move on without Sara. It would be hard, he would have to do it.

* * *

So how was it? Hope you like it!! And you can tell me by leaving a **REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm soooooooo sorry for the late update!!!! I've been really busy. Thanx for the reviews on the last chapter!!!! Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 15

5 years later:

"Okay , I'm late again," announced Grissom upon entering the break room.

"As usual," said Catherine sipping her coffee.

"But I have a good excuse this time, the sheriff called me and said there's gonna be a forensic science convention in San Francisco but only one person can go," said Grissom.

""Isn't the supervisor always go?," asked Warrick.

"Yeah, but I'm backlogged with paperwork, unless you guys want to do my paper works fine with me," said Grissom.

"Like that's gonna happen," said Nick smiling.

"So, I'm choosing Nick to go,"

"What? Why me?," asked Nick a little surprised.

"I just thought you need the experience,"

"Oh man, I'm not in the mood," whined Nick.

"You'll thank me later, Nicky my boy," said Grissom.

* * *

Sara arrived home from the SF crime lab after a tiring day at work. She was in the day shift. She just put a double and Ken asked her to go to her apartment which was occupied by Sara and her son. As Sara arrived at the nanny's house she took her son to the car. Her son always went to the nanny's house after school. It was easier for Sara to pick her son up cause she was working day shift.

Once they arrived home she took her son to his bedroom cause he fell asleep in the car. Sara sat next to his bed, watching him sleep peacefully. 5 years ago after Sara knew she was pregnant , she decided not to tell Nick. Even though she knew he deserved to know , she couldn't face him again. Since then Sara had been raising Daniel Nicholas Stokes, Sara kept Nick's last name because she wanted Danny to know he had a father. Sara was looking at Danny when he started to stir.

"Mommy?," said Danny waking up.

"I'm right here baby,"

"I'm thirsty,"

"Let's go to the kitchen, I'll make you some lemonade,"

"I love lemonade, let's go mommy, let's go mommy!," said Danny now fully awake.

"Ok, ok, calm down," said Sara laughing.

Sara lifted Little Danny up and Danny slid his arm around his mom's neck. Danny was so Nick-alike that it made it harder for Sara to forget Nick. His brown eyes, his charming smile, and Danny had the same color as Nick's and it was long at the front and almost covering his eyes. Sara had always wanted to cut it but Danny refused to. Unless it was really long Sara would cut it but it still covered his forehead. It was really cute and adorable.

"Mommy, this is yummy," said Danny drinking his lemonade.

Sara just smiled at her son.

"So how was school?," asked Sara.

"It was great but the girls always bugging me,"

"You don't like girls, honey?," asked Sara.

"No, girls are yucky," said Nick wrinkling his nose.

Sara just smiled. Another resemblance between Nick and Danny, both were chicks magnet. Never ran out of girls.

"Wanna go back to bed?," asked Sara.

Danny just nodded tiredly.

"I'm tired," said Danny rubbing his eyes.

"Come, I'll tuck you in,"

Sara lifted Danny and put him on the bed. She covered him with the blanket and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep, tight, honey"

Sara turned on his night light beside his bed and closed the door partially.

* * *

The nextday Sara woke up ready to go to work. She wanted to wake Danny up for school like every morning.

"Danny, wake up, honey, time to go to school,"

"Mommy, I don't want to, I'm cold," said Danny weakly.

Sara walked up to her son and looked at him. Danny was looking really pale. Sara felt his forehead and it was really hot.

"Danny, you have a fever," said Sara.

"I don't feel so good,"

"Wait a minute okay honey? I'm gonna call Uncle Ken," said Sara softly.

"Okay," said Danny nodding.

Sara called Ken's number, her best friend and the supervisor of the day shift.

"Fuller," said Ken.

"Ken, I don't think I could come in today, Danny's got a fever,"

"But we're really busy, Sara."

"Then what do you want me to do? Just leave him here?" Sara was getting mad.

"Of course not, just bring the little guy here, maybe Josh can take care of him," said Ken. Josh was one of the lab tech. He always took care of Danny in emergencies like these.

"Okay, see you later," said Sara.

Sara hung up and went to look at her son. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Honey, are you feeling any better?"

"No," whimpered Danny.

"Wait here."

Sara went to the kitchen and took out a bottle of syrup for fever from one of the drawers. She took a small spoon and a glass of water and got back to Danny.

"Drink this, Danny," said Sara helping Danny to sit up. Danny swallowed the medicine and took a sip from the glass.

"You know what Danny, today you're going to go to the lab with me," said Sara trying to cheer Danny up.

"Wow, really? Can I catch bad guys like you?,"

"Not yet, maybe when you're older, but Uncle josh gonna play with you."

"Really? I love Uncle Josh, he always show me his computer games, it's really cool," said Danny excited.

"Well today you get to play one, Let's go take a shower, think you're strong enough?,"

"Yeah!," said Danny excited.

Sara just laughed because just a minute ago Danny was so sick couldn't even get up, but now he was energetic as ever.

After his shower Sara packed his stuff like drawing books, gameboy and some comics in case he'll et bored. After he was ready in his Spiderman T-shirt and jeans, they were off to the crime lab.

"Ken, I'm sorry I'm late," said Sara as she arrived.

"No problem but Josh a little backlogged, he can't take care of Danny for now but you can let him play in the break room,"

"Okay, I'm gonna go there first," said Sara.

"Get your assignment in my office, okay?'

"Yeah,"

Sara held Danny's little hands and led him to the break room. She walked in and saw a guy reading a newspaper and it was covering his face. Sara was a little surprised because didn't exactly have guests visiting the crime lab. She just brushed it off cause she was really late. Sara kneeled down in front of Danny.

"Ok, Danny, I'm late for work, you sit here okay? Be a good boy and play quietly and don't talk to strangers," reminded Sara.

The guy who was reading the newspaper heard a very familiar voice to him . He turned towards the voice and saw the one person he had been dying to see.

"I love you, bye honey," said Sara kissing Danny's forehead. Sara got up to lead Danny to the couch when she saw the one person she thought she would never see in her entire life anymore, Nick Stokes.

* * *

Okay there you go. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just had to do it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the late update. My damn computer broke. Anyways here's chapter 16!

* * *

Chapter 16 

Their eyes met. Sara was shocked, to say the least and didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or slap him. But now mostly she felt scared and guilty because of the guilt of not telling Nick about Danny. She was afraid Nick would figure it out.

"Sara," Nick finally spoke.

"Nick," replied Sara. She can't seemed to makecompletesentences.

"What are you doing here," asked Sara snapping out of her trance. She was feeling a little shaky.

"I'm here for the conference just wanna stop by the San Franciscocrime lab, didn't Ken told you about me?"

"Um…no,aren't only thesupervisors supposed to come?"

"Yeah, but Grissom insisted on me going, said I need the experience," explained Nick.

"_Damn Grissom," _thought Sara.

"So who's this," asked Nick indicating the little boy who was tugging Sara's back jeans and was sucking his thumb.

"Well, uh….this is Danny, my uh…my uh…son," stammered Sara. She wasn't sure if it was wise to tell Nick that.

Nick looked shocked. He turned his gaze to Sara.

"Is he…" he started.

"No, he's Ken's," answered Sara a little quickly.

"Oh," Nick was a little shocked because Sara could just move after what happened. Unlike himwho was so bummed and hadn't dated since she left. He just couldn't do it. Sara was his one true love, forever.

"Nick, maybe we could catch up later, I gotta go," said Sara breaking Nick's thoughts.

"Okay, and Sara, I'll take care of your son," said Nick. Sara was hesitant to leave Danny alone with Nick but she figured Danny washis son too, even though he didn't know that.

"Thanks," said Sara. She kissed Danny on the cheek and asked him to sit on the couch. Danny ran passed Nick and sat on the couch.

"See you later, Nick," said Sara.

"Yeah," With that Sara left.

Nick turned towards the boy and saw he was drawing. Nick went to him and sat next to Danny.

"That's very pretty," said Nick.

Danny looked at him with his big, cute brown eyes.

"Thank you, sir…hmm…who are you, My mommy told me not to talk to strangers," said the boy. Nick chuckled at the child's seriousness.

"I'm Nick, Nick Stokes, I'm your mom's friend."

"Okay, I'm Danny," said Danny giving Nick a smile. Then he continued drawing.

"Can I see your other books," asked Nick.

"Okay," replied Danny, not looking up.

Nick went through his books and then something caught his eyes, Danny's full name. It said there, Daniel Nicholas Stokes.

"Danny, is this your name," asked Nick just trying to verify.

"Yeah , and I really like my middle name," said Danny looking at Nick.

"Why's that," asked Nick.

"Mommy said it's special, and she really loves it, if mommy likes it, I like it," said Danny.

"Is Nicholas someone special?" asked Nick trying to fish for information.

"I don't know."

"Danny, can I leave you for a minute? I need to go somewhere."

"Yeah, I wanna play my gameboy, I'm already at Level 5." Said Danny excitedly.

"You must be really good," said Nick.

"Mmhmm," said Danny nodding, totally ignoring Nick because he was so absorbed with his game.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now, remember what you mom said okay," reminded Nick.

"Okay."

Nick left the break room in search of Sara to talk about Danny and hopefully what he suspected was true.

* * *

Sara just got back from the crime scene with one of her co-worker, Kim and now they were analyzing the evidence they collected. Sara was focusing on a piece of a fiber when Nick came up to her with an impatient expression. 

"Sara, we need to talk."

"Nick, I'm working," whispered Sara so Kim wouldn't hear them.

"Sara, you have got to stop acting like nothing happened," said Nick.

"Okay, we'll talk, after shift," said Sara getting frustrated with Nick.

"Promise,"

"Yes, now please go," said Sara.

As Nick was sure Sara meant it he left Sara to continue her work.

"So, who's the hottie," asked Kim after witnessing a rather intense conversation.

"Just an old friend from Vegas," said Sara. She didn't want to continue that conversation because Kim was famous of spreading rumors.

"Looked like a great guy, not to mention those muscles, any girl will be lucky to be with him." She said with a giggle.

"You have no idea," said Sara under her breath.

* * *

After shift Sara was looking for Nick, even though she really wanted to avoid the upcoming conversation. She just felt she had to talk to him. Sara went to the break room when she aw Danny was playing with Nick. Danny was seated on Nick's lap playing the board game he brought. Danny was smiling and laughing, really enjoying Nick's company. _"If only they know,"_ thought Sara. 

"Hey Sara," saidNick finally noticing her.

"Mommy," squealed Danny getting off of Nick and he ran towards Sara.

"Hey, little guy," said Sara kneeling down.

"Mommy, I had fun today, Uncle Nicky played with me, he even showed me how to fight," said Danny jumping up and down.

"Really? That's great," said Sara glancing at Nick.

"Now I can fight bad guys, right mommy?"

"I told you, when you're older."

"Come on mommy, you no fun," said Danny pouting.

"Okay Danny, I have to go somewhere with Uncle Nicky, you have to stay with Uncle Ken, okay?" Sara didn't realize she said 'uncle Ken' but Nick was completely aware of that. Another piece ofevidence to support his theory.

"Why can't I go with you," asked Danny.

"It's just for a while, be a good boy , okay?

"Okay,"agreed Danny, even though he was not happy with that.

"Nick, I'm gonna send Danny to Ken, wait here, okay?"

"Sure."

Sara went to Ken's office and knocked slowly.

"Come in.

Sara went in and saw Ken cleaning up to go home.

"Ken, can you baby sit Danny? I'm going out with Nick."

"Are you sure you want to do that? You're not scared he'll find out?" asked Ken, concerned.

"I'll take care of it, Ken, don't worry."

"Okay, but if you need me, just call,"

Um…Ken, why didn't you tell me Nick was coming?"

"I thought Grissom was coming, if I had known I'd told you Sara."

"Okay, I just wanted toknow that."

When Ken was ready, he went and took Danny with him.

"Come on Danny."

"Bye mommy." Danny was comfortable with Ken cause Ken had been taking care of him since he wasn't even born. Ken was the one with Sara the entire time.

"Thanks Ken, bye Danny," said Sara kissing Danny's forehead.

Nick who was looking from the corner felt jealou of Ken cause Ken got to be a father figure for Danny. Nick might've been Danny's father, but he hadn't been there for him or Sara.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 16. I'll update as soon as possible. My computer is still broken. I'll try my best for you guys. And as always please leave **REVIEWS**! 


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks 4 d reviews!I'm really sorry coz of the late update. I had this exam and I made my mom promise if I get straight A's I'll get CSI's season 2 DVD cause I already have season 1 & 3. So I've been studying my ass off this past week. But I got a C for Arabic. Man I HATE ARABIC! It's really hard. So there goes my season 2 DVD. But I'm gonna ask it for my birthday. Hope I'll get it! Well, that's it with my rambling. On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17 

Nick and Sara were seated in a diner, awkwardly taking glances at each other. There were actually a lot of things Nick wanted to ask but he really didn't know how to start. Finally Sara spoke up.

"So, how long are you going tobe here," asked Sara.

"One week or maybe longer, the conference's for 3 days and then I can go anywhere I want, Griss gave me a leave, he thought I needed it," said Nick.

"Oh." Sara wasn't sure if she could handle Nick staying that long.

"Sara, I just want tosay I'm really sorry, I didn't get a chance to explain….,"

"Nick, you don't have to, I already forgave you long ago."

"Thanks, Sara, that means a lot."

Suddenly an awkward silence came over them cause they were both lost in thoughts.

"Sara, come with me," said Nick suddenly.

"What," asked Sara, confused.

"Come with me to Las Vegas, I loved you and I still love you now, I can't live without you Sara," said Nick almost pleading.

"Nick, I can't, my life is here now, my job, Danny, I just can't," said Sara sighing.

"You forgot about Ken," said Nick.

"What?"

"Ken, you said your whole life is here, what about Ken? You know, the father of your son,"saidNick. He was playing her because he wanted to see her reaction.

"Yeah…of course…Ken," said Sara unconvincingly. Sara was a little freaked because Nick sounded like he knew something.

"Sara, are you sure Danny is Ken's?"

Sara just looked at Nick strangely.

"Of course I'm sure, do you think I'd just sleep with some random guy," lied Sara.

"No, it's just Danny is around 5, that's the same time we split up, I don't think you could move on that fast." Nick knew he was digging his own grave by making that statement but he didn't care, he wanted the truth from Sara.

"Well, I didn't think you could sleep with another woman while we were still together, but you did, life is full of surprises, Nick," snapped Sara. She was getting frustrated with all the questions about Danny.

"I guess I deserve that," said Nick.

"Nick, what is this, what's with all the question about Danny?"

"Okay, I'm gonna just cut to the chase, I know Danny is my son, not Ken's"

"What? No, he's Ken's," said Sara trying not to sound too panicky.

"Sara, I saw his name, it's Daniel Nicholas Stokes, please, Sara, just tell me the truth," pleaded Nick.

"Okay, Danny's yours, I knew when I just arrived San Francisco," said Sara. She knew there was no use to lie anymore. Nick already figured it out.

"Sara, why didn't you tell me? I deserve to know."

"I know but I thought you were happy with Christine, I just don't want you back in my life," said Sara.

"Sara, Christine's a slut, she's nothing to me, I was sad at the time, if you told me, I'd leave everything just for you and our son."

The words 'our son' were a little foreign for Sara because she had been a single mother since Danny was born. She had been working a living for Danny and herself alone. She was very grateful to have Ken during that time cause she wasn't sure if she could do it alone.

"I wanted you out of my life at the time, I didn't want you to hurt me anymore," said Sara who wason the verge of crying.

"What about now? Do you still want me out of your life," asked Nick looking at Sara.

"I don't know how to answer that question, it's different now, we have a kid."

"Sara, please give me a chance, I promise I won't hurt you again," said Nick taking Sara's hand in his.

"Sorry Nick, I can't take that risk, I just can't, but you have every right to be in Danny's life," said Sara taking her hand away from Nick's. Sara was about to leave cause she just couldn't continue that conversation when Nick stopped her.

"Sara, why didn't you tell me about Danny when I arrived San Francisco?"

"I'm afraid you'll take him away from me," said Sara.

"What! Do you think I'm a heartless person? Taking a child from his mother? I can't believe you think I'm capable of doing that," said Nick.

"After all that had happened, I'm clueless of what you're capable of Nick." With that Sara left leaving a regretful Nick.

* * *

The next two days Sara hadn't seen Nick because he was busy with the seminar. After that horrific conversation Sara had with Nick, shehad cried her heart out when she arrived home. 

Sara was on her break and quickly fetched Danny from his kindergarten. After that she had to send him to the nanny's house until her shift ended.

"Hurry up Danny, I'm gonna be late for work," called Sara.

"I'm ready," yelled Danny running with his bag pack.

"Good boy." Sara held his hand and was about to open the door when someone knocked on it. Sara opened the door to reveal Nick standing there.

"Nick, what are you doing here," asked Sara.

"I bet you're sending Danny to the nanny now."

"Yeah, I'm late for my work, I'm on a break," said Sara.

"Maybe I could do you a favor, you don't have to send Danny to the nanny's, I'll babysit him until your shift ends," suggested Nick.

"That's great, but you don't have to go through any trouble," said Sara.

"Come on mommy, Uncle Nicky's fun, please, please," pleaded Danny going up and down.

Nick looked up at Sara and smiled. Sara decided just to let him because Danny was his son too.

"Okay, okay, but if he's any trouble, call me okay," asked Sara.

"Yay," yelled Danny. He went into his room to change his clothes.

"Thanks Nick," said Sara looking at him appreciatively.

"For what?"

"For taking care of Danny."

"Sara, he's my kid too."

Well, I haven't get used to that yet," said Sara.

"Are we gonna tell him," asked Nick.

"Tell him what," asked Sara.

"That I'm his father," explained Nick. Sara sighed.

"Nick, I don't know, I don't want him to be hurt because you're not staying here forever."

"I would if you give me another chance to be with you."

"Nick, we talked about this," said Sara.

"Sara, please," said Nick taking a step forwards towards Sara. Sara was breathing heavily now. She could feel chills down her spine. She didn't want to admit it but she was still in love with Nick. Nothing could ever change that. They were inches apart when a child's voice broke them apart.

"Uncle Nicky, come on, I'm gonna show you my video games," said Danny excitedly while pulling on Nick's arm.

"Don't you want tokiss mommy first," asked Nick.

"Oh, yeah." Danny ran up to Sara and she kneeled down. Danny gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and continued to pull Nick.

"Bye honey, bye Nick," said Sara. Sara closed the door and left for the lab.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 17. Please review! That can cheer me up for my C in Arabic. Hehehe 


	18. Chapter 18

Thanx u guys 4 the reviews! I'm feel like updating another chapter so here it is!

* * *

Chapter 18 

A day with Danny was really tiring. First they went to the mall and Nick bought a bunchof stuff for Danny. He couldn't stop jumping up and down the aisle. Then they went to the playground and have ice-cream. They had a blast. Finally it was time to go home. Danny and Nick were so tired they just slept on the couch while waiting for Sara.

* * *

Sara arrived home after shift. She was actually not sure if it was wise to let Nick babysit Danny. She didn't want Danny to find out the truth. She knew it was cruel but it was for his own good. Maybe she will tell him someday. 

Sara walked into the living room and saw the sight she had been dreaming about. Nick was sleeping on the couch and Danny laid on his chest. Nick's arms were protectively wrapped around Danny. Danny's thumb was in his mouth and there was a little saliva at the corner of his mouth. Sara just smiled at the two loves of her life.

"Sara, you're back," said Nick waking up.

"Yeah, I just got back."

Nick moved a little and that made Danny to stir and wake up. He started to sob.

"Mommy," asked Danny.

"I'm right here, baby," said Sara walking over to him and Nick.

"I'm sleepy."

"Okay, let's go to your room." Sara lifted him off of Nick and brought him to his room. Nick followed and leaned on the doorway. Sara put him on the bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, honey, I love you," said Sara turning on his night light.

"Mmmm," answered Danny. He was really beat.

Sara walked out of his room with Nick and they headed for the kitchen.

"You want a drink," asked Sara.

"Sure."

Sara took out a can of iced tea and gave it to him. Nick just smiled because Sara still remembered his favorite drink.

"Thanks."

"Was he any trouble," asked Sara.

"Not really, but it was a little hard to control him at the toy's shop."

"You brought him to the mall?"

"Yeah, I bought some toys for him," said Nick.

"Nick, he has a lot of toys, don't waste your money."

"Sara, it's the least I can do, I've been neglecting him for years, he deserves so much more from me."

"Nick, you didn't neglect him. It's my fault, I didn't tell you."

"How about we stop blaming ourselves and make this the best week of my life," suggested Nick smiling.

"I could do that," replied Sara. Nick's smile was contagious because she could feel a smile forming on her face.

"Great." Nick smiled back. He finished the iced tea and dumped it into the trashcan.

"You have that seminar today right," asked Sara.

"Yeah, it's the last day, after today I'm a free man, and Sara you don't have to send him to the daycare, I'll babysit him."

"Are you sure? It's not like you have to just because he's your son," said Sara.

"I want to."

"Okay."

"I think I'm gonna head for the hotel, I need some rest, for the seminar."

Nick and Sara went over to the door.

"You want a ride," asked Sara.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll grab a cab, besides Danny's alone."

"Okay, bye," said Sara.

"Bye Sara."

Sara shut the door and headed for her room. She laid down on the bed and hugged the pillow tightly. Actually, she didn't want Nick to leave. She wanted him to be with Danny and her forever. If only things were that easy.

* * *

Nick finally finished his seminar. He was a free man and he was going to spend the next few days with Danny and Sara. But he knew he couldn't replace those 5 years since Sara left. He had missed out on so much. If only he could turn back time, he would never have made that horrible mistake. 

"Nick, what are you doing here, Danny's not back from school yet," said Sara. She was surprised to see Nick at her door early in the morning. She was getting ready to go to work when he arrived.

"I know, but I came early so we could get ready."

"For what," asked Sara, curious.

"Are you gonna let me in or are we just gonna talk here?"

"Oh, sorry, come in," said Sara sheepishly.

"So, I'm planning to take Danny to the zoo," said Nick taking a seat on the couch.

"That's great."

"Actually I came early because I want you to come with us."

"Nick, I'm working."

"I know, but can't you take a day off? I bet you've already maxed out o overtime," said Nick.

"That was the old Sara, the no-social, maxed out on overtime Sara, now the new Sara work is second , Danny's first," said Sara.

"All the more reason you should come with us, I bet Danny's gonna be thrilled," said Nick. He wasn't giving up. He was going to make Sara go with him and Danny.

"You just want me to go because of you not Danny, right," asked Sara smiling.

"Well, that's partly it."

"Alright, alright, I'll go, but I have to call Ken first," said Sara giving up. She didn't know how the man did it but she just couldn't say no to him.

"Great!."

Sara called Ken to ask for a day off. Fortunately, it wasn't that busy, besides Sara still have some vacation time saved up in case she wanted to go somewhere with Danny.

"So, what are we gonna do now? Danny's not going to back for a couple of hours," asked Nick.

"I don't know, maybe we could watch a movie," suggested Sara.

"Sure."

They had a little trouble choosing a movie because as usual, Nick wanted to watch an action movie but Sara wanted to watch a comedy But finally they agreed to watch 'Titanic'. It was a good movie, so they just went with it.

"This movie never fails me to make me cry," said Sara at the beginning of the movie.

"Awww, how touching," teased Nick.

Sara swatted his arm and rolled her eyes at Nick. She was trying to be mad but her smile gave her away. They were seated side by side on the couch and that made it a little hard for them to concentrate on the movie. Sara could just make out with him right there but she had to control herself. She could feel Nick snaking his arm behind of her shoulder, she decided just to let him because she kind of liked it.

Finally the movie ended and Sara was sobbing with a box of tissue on her lap. During the movie they unconsciously slowly moved to each other and Sara leaned her head on his chest. They were so comfortable they didn't notice this.

"Sara, you okay," asked Nick.

"Yeah, it's the movie, really sad," said Sara turning to Nick. That was when she realized their lips were just inches apart. They wee leaning in slowly when…

"Oh my god! Danny," said Sara looking at her watch.

"What," asked Nick.

"He's still at his kindergarten, I forgot toget him," said Sara standing up.

"Okay, let's go," said Nick.

* * *

So how was it? Please **REVIEW!** Another bad news for me, I got a C in Science :( 


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews!I really appreciate it. And CSIfreak92, I'm not going to kill Nick. But about him getting hurt really bad, maybe I'll do it or maybe I won't. You'll just have to wait.

* * *

Chapter 19 

They quickly drove off to Danny's kindergarten. They were almost an hour late. Sara was really worried and Nick kept telling her Danny was going to be okay but that still didn't lessen Sara's worry. They arrived and sawthe little boy sitting on the pavement with his head in his arms. Sara quickly got out of the car and ran towards him.

"Danny,"

"Mommy!" Danny ran up to Sara and Sara hugged him tightly.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, I forgot to pick you up, are you okay," asked Sara sobbing.

"Yeah, but I was scared," replied Danny sniffling.

"Danny, I'm so sorry," said Sara.

Nick who was watching their interaction from behind spoke up.

"Hey Danny, you wanna go to zoo?"

Danny looked over his mommy's shoulder and shrieked with excitement.

"Yeah, let's go!"

He ran towards Nick and Nick caught Danny and lifted him up. Sara just smiled at how easy they were around each other even though Nick and Danny just met. Nick walked up to the passenger's seat and Danny sat on his lap while Sara drove the car.

"Hey, Danny, you like Uncle Nicky," asked Sara looking at Danny who was playing with Nick's watch.

"Yeah, he's so much fun, I wish my daddy's like him," said Danny.

Nick and Sara's eyes locked. Those words hit them full force. After seconds of awkward silence that seemed like minutes, Nick spoke up.

"Danny. Where's your daddy?"

Sara's head snapped towards Nick and gave him a "what the hell are you doing!" look. Nick just ignored Sara's look.

"Mommy told me he's somewhere very far and mommy don't know if he's coming back, and mommy said he's a great man, he's a CSI like mommy too," said Danny smiling and his tone sounded like he was really proud to have a daddy like Sara told him even though he's never met him.

"Danny, do you love your daddy," asked Nick.

"Yeah, I know he's gonna come back because he loves me too, right mommy," asked Danny looking at Sara.

Sara wastrying to control her tears assheheard Danny's words. She felt like the worst mother ever.

"Yeah, honey," answered Sara. There was a hitch in her voice.

"I'm sure he loves you too, Danny, but right now we're going to go the zoo and have fun, okay," said Nick breaking the tension.

"Yeah," yelled Danny.

All the way to the zoo Nick and Danny talked what they were going to do there but the conversation was unheard by Sara because there were a lot of thoughts in her mind. She was considering if she should tell Danny the truth. She knew it was mean to keep that secret but she was trying to protect Danny from getting hurt. Even though she loved Nick, she didn't quite believe him yet.

They arrived at the zoo and Danny at once jumped from the car. He was about to run when Nick caught him.

"Hold on, little guy."

"Come on, Uncle Nicky, I wanna see the lions," whined Danny.

"You can, if you behave and stick with us, okay," said Danny.

"Yes, mommy," said Danny. He stopped struggling and held Nick's hand.

They went straight for the lions because Danny couldn't wait to see them. After seeing some other animals, they went for the seals show. Danny loved the seals. He aid they were so cute going through the hoops and placed the beach ball on their noses, He shrieked with excitement. After the show they went to grab some snacks.

"Uncle Nick, I'm tired," said Danny leaning on Nick.

"Come here, I'll give you a piggy back."

Nick lifted Danny and put him on his shoulder.

"Better," asked Nick.

"Yeah! Mommy, look I'm tall," said Danny looking at Sara who was walking next to them.

"That's great, honey, you want some cotton candy," asked Sara.

"Yeah!" Danny was so excited about the cotton candy he keptbouncing up and down on Nick's shoulder and almost fell over when Nick caught him.

"Danny," shrieked Sara.

"It's okay, Sara, I've got him," said Nick.

"Honey, are you okay," asked Sara.

"Yeah."

"You better sit properly Daniel Nicholas, or you won't be getting any candy," said Sara in a mother's mode.

"Okay, okay, I'll sit properly."

When they arrived home Danny's face was covered with paint because Nick let him get a face paint. He got a lion picture on his face. Nick also bought him some other stuff like T-shirts, stuffed animals and many more. Danny was going through his stuff in the living room while Nick and Sara were in the kitchen.

"He was so excited," commented Nick.

"Well yeah, not to mention you bought those ridiculously expensive stuff."

"I don't mind."

"He's going to be a spoilt brat if you keep that up," said Sara.

"I don't think he will because I'm not staying with him forever, not that I don't want to."

"Nick, don't start," said Sara sighing.

"Sara, you heard him in the car, he thinks his dad's going tocome back, his dad is back and he doesn't even know it, you're lucky he's not old enough to understand all of this," said Nick.

"I told you, I don't want him to heartbroken once you leave if I told him."

"But Sara, we could make this work, just give me another chance, I promise I won't repeat my mistake," said Nick holding Sara's hands and clutched it tightly against his chest.

"Nick, I can't, I forgave you but it's going to take time for me to trust you again, I'm sorry Nick," said Sara taking her hands of off Nick's chest.

"Sara….," said Nick. Sara quickly went into the living room to her son. Nick sighed and followed Sara out of the kitchen. He saw Sara was at their son's side. Nick knew she was really tired and was trying really hard not to cry.

"Sara, why don't you go rest, let me take care of Danny."

"You sure?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, I already take you off your work, go ahead," said Nick.

"Thanks Nick, I'm really tired."

Sara kissed Danny's forehead.

"Bye Danny, I love you."

"I love you too, mommy," said Danny.

"I love you, Sara," thought Nick. If only he could say it and got the same reply.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 19. I got 6 As out of 9 subjects. Not too bad I guess. And I'm gonna use the power of begging to get CSI seson 2 DVD. Hope it'll work. And don't forget **REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry I didn't update. I know the last time I updated was a very very long time ago. So I'm posting three chapters for you guys. Please review on all chapters because I really want to know what you think.

Chapter 20

Sara woke just in time for dinner. She quickly got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw her tear stained face. She had cried herself to sleep. It was too much to handle because she still loved Nick, even though she tried to deny it.

"I have to stay strong for Danny," said Sara into the mirror.

She washed her face and tied her hair into a ponytail and changed into her sweats and an over sized T-shirt. She went into the living room and saw the most precious thing. Nick and Danny were dancing to the music. It was 'Just The Two Of Us' by Will Smith.

Nick was twirling Danny around on his shoulder and Danny was giggling furiously.

"Uncle Nicky, put me down," shrieked Danny.

"Okay," said Nick. He put Danny down and started to tickle him.

"Uncle Nicky, that tickles!"

"Danny, I'm tired," said Nick as he lay down next to Danny.

"Hey guys," said Sara letting her presence known.

"Mommy," yelled Danny as he got up and ran towards Sara. He hugged Sara's legs with his tiny arms.

"Did you behave with Uncle Nicky," asked Sara, looking down to him.

"Yeah, we had fun, we played with all the games and Uncle Nicky tickled me," said Danny giggling.

"You hungry? Because mommy is," said Sara.

"I'm hungry too," said Danny.

"I'm hungry three," said Nick.

"Okay, so I'm going to make us dinner, you go play with Uncle Nicky, okay?"

"Okay."

Sara made them some salad and mash potato and chicken steak. She called them to the dining table and they had their meals. Nick was surprised to see Sara cooked chicken because when they were living together Sara couldn't even stand the look of raw meat.

"Sara, you do know that's chicken meat, right," asked Nick.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sara.

"Well, once you couldn't even stand the look of raw meat and now you're cooking it,"

"Yeah, well, I don't want Danny to not eat meat because of me, and we can't always have take-outs, so I just bear with it for Danny," explained Sara.

"Oh, makes sense, just when I thought I knew you," said Nick.

"There's a lot about me you don't know now, Nick," said Sara.

Nick just looked at her. He knew there was a double meaning to her words. Sara noticed that Danny wasn't eating his vegetables.

"Danny, why aren't you eating your vegetables?'

"It's yucky," said Danny.

"But it's good for you," said Sara.

"But it's still yucky," said Danny making a disgusted face.

"Okay, finish your food, after this take a bath and go straight to bed," said Sara.

"But I want to watch cartoons," whined Danny.

"Danny, listen to your mommy," said Nick.

"All right, alright, sorry mommy," said Danny even though he wasn't happy with it.

They ate their dinner and after that Danny took a bath. Nick helped him put on his pajamas and combed his hair and set him in his room.

"Night, honey," said Sara.

"Mmm," mumbled Danny dozing off.

Sara and Nick walked out of his room and closed the door partially.

"He was out as a light," said Sara.

"Yeah, we were playing non- stop just now, of course he's tired," said Nick yawning.

"I think you're tired too," said Sara smiling.

"I am, I think I'm going to head to the hotel," said Nick.

"It's getting late, I think you should just sleep here," suggested Sara.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but you have to sleep on the couch, though," said Sara.

"I don't mind, as long as I am near you and Danny."

"Then, I'll go get some pillows and blankets for you."

Sara took the pillows and blankets and made the couch for Nick.

"It's not really comfortable compared to the hotel," said Sara apologetically.

"It's okay, at least it's more comfortable than the couch in our house….I mean my house," said Nick. He could have kicked himself in the head because he said 'our house'. They weren't together anymore but when he saw her it felt like she never left because he loved her the same maybe more.

"Um…okay, I'm going to leave and let you sleep now, night Nick."

"Bye Sara,"

Sara went to her room while Nick laid on the couch and all the tiredness he just felt just now went away thinking about Sara. She was just in another room while he was on the couch. How he longed just to go inside and hold her in his arms. Oh, the temptation.

Sara laid on the bed and was fighting the urge to just let Nick come to bed with her and just let him hold her because she needed him badly. But she knew she couldn't because the wall she had built around her heart will collapse just like that. So she had to be strong even though he loved Nick with all her heart.

So how was it? **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The week flew by just like that. Time seemed to move faster when he was happy with the two loves of his life. It was almost time for him to go back to Vegas. He wished he could stay forever with Danny and Sara but he had responsibilities with his work. If Sara could give him another chance he would that instant quit his job and stayed with them in San Francisco. Nick already packed his things and Sara was going to send him to the airport and Nick was going stop by Sara's apartment and say goodbye to his child.

"Hi Uncle Nicky," said Danny as Nick entered Sara's apartment.

"Hi Danny, how are you doing today?" asked Nick.

"I'm good, after this mommy's gonna take me to school," said Danny.

"I know, I'm going to follow you and mommy," said Nick.

"Really, You want to follow me to school cause then I can show you to my friends because I have the best uncle in the world," said Danny excitedly.

Nick laughed and Sara looked at Danny smiling.

"No honey, mommy's going to send Uncle Nicky to the airport after we send you to school," explained Nick.

"Why? Where are you going Uncle Nicky? Can I go with you," asked Danny.

"I'm going back to my house," said Nick.

"And you can't follow him," said Sara warningly.

"Why Not? Come on mommy, Uncle Nicky's fun," whined Danny.

"Because you have school and Uncle Nicky lives far away from here."

"But you can visit me or you can visit me," said Nick looking at Sara.

"Promise you'll visit again," asked Danny.

"Promise."

"Yay! I love you Uncle Nicky," said Danny wrapping his arms around Nick's neck.

"I love you too, Danny, very much." Nick was very touched hearing Danny said he loved him.

Sara eyes were watery looking at them. They really loved each other and Sara felt so bad and guilty for dragging them apart.

"Okay guys, time to go," said Sara wiping her eyes.

"You ready, Danny?"

"Yeah!"

Few minutes later they arrived in front of Danny's kindergarten.

"Okay honey, say goodbye to Uncle Nicky."

Danny climbed from the back seat and sat on Nick's lap. He hugged Nick tightly for the longest time.

"Bye Uncle Nicky, I love you, come again, okay?"

"I love you too, Danny, I'll definitely come again and you visit me too okay," asked Nick.

"Okay," said Danny nodding. Finally he let go of Nick. Nick's eyes were watery.

"Be a good boy for mommy, promise me, okay?"

"Promise," said Danny.

Okay Danny, time to go," said Sara.

"Mommy, we're going to visit Uncle Nicky, right," asked Danny.

"Absolutely honey, I promise."

"Okay, bye Uncle Nicky."

"You want me to send you to the gate," asked Nick.

"Yeah!."

I'm just going to sit here," said Sara. Actually she wanted to compose herself after seeing Nick and Danny interactions just now.

"Okay, bye mommy, I love you," He climbed off of Nick and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, honey."

Danny and Nick got out of the car and walked over to the gate. Sara felt terrible. She bumped her head on the steering wheel. Nick and Danny loved each other and she was the only one that was holding them back. She didn't know why she was doing this but she thought it was the right the thing to do and the thought that she was wrong never occurred to her.

"You know, if you keep that up, you might give yourself a concussion."

"What," asked Sara lifting her head from the steering wheel.

"Nothing, I already sent Danny, I think we should go now,"

"Oh, okay." Sara started the engine and drove off to the airport.

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Luckily there wasn't that much traffic on their way to the airport. They had time to say appropriate goodbyes and maybe Nick could convince Sara to let him back in her life. Nick and Sara took a couple seats before it was time for Nick to go.

"Sara, is there anything I can do or you to change your mind?"

"Sorry, Nick, there's nothing you could do, I've made up my mind," said Sara not even looking at Nick's eyes.

"Sara, you're being unfair to both me and Danny, you have to think about his feelings too."

"Don't you think I know that? This past week I've been guilty as hell," said Sara looking into Nick's eyes. She could see anger and love at the same time in Nick's eyes. It scared her.

"Then, why are you doing all of this? Just by changing your decision you can change our life forever and we can be happy together again, don't you ever think of that," asked Nick.

"It's not that simple Nick, you know your responsibilities and I have mine here, we can't just leave them."

"For you and Danny, I would leave everything."

"What if something happens again? Like what happened? I don't want to be hurt again, Nick."

Nick was about to respond when he heard the intercom. It was time for the passengers to Las Vegas come to the boarding counter. Nick just sighed. He turned to Sara and saw her eyes were watery.

"Come on, Sara," said Nick.

Sara nodded and got up and walked next to Nick. Suddenly she was caught off guard when she felt Nick wrapping her hand with his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sara turned to Nick and saw he was fighting his tears. Finally they arrived at the boarding counter.

"So, this is it," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"If there's a job for a CSI in the SF crime lab, tell me okay?"

"Okay." Said Sara.

"I'll never give up on you Sara, remember that." Nick's voice had a little waver in it. Sara looked into his eyes and knew he meant it with all his heart.

Sara just nodded.

"If you and Danny need anything, tell me, anything."

"Okay, and come over sometime," said Sara.

"Absolutely, you too."

Nick stared at Sara and slowly leaned in to kiss her. They were inches apart when Sara stopped him.

"Nick, don't make this harder that it already is."

"Please Sara, one last kiss." Tears were already cascading down her cheeks. Sara nodded and they kissed. Nick could never forget the softness of her lips and the grace of her kiss. He really missed her kisses.

"I love you Sara," whispered Nick.

"Bye Nick," said Sara sobbing.

Nick let go off Sara and turned towards the counter. He took a final look at Sara and she was sobbing watching him go. Nick turned helplessly and gave his ticket to the stewardess.

Sara just stood there watching him go until he was out off sight. She slowly walked towards the parking lot. As she entered her car, she sat for a moment, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you too, Nick," whispered Sara.

THE END? No, that'd be too evil. Wait for my next chapter. Please **REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks a lot for the reviews!And agent 1332, I'm sorry I made you cry! Since you guys have been so generous, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23

Sara woke just in time for her to wake Danny up, make breakfast, pack Danny's lunch. After Danny was ready with his school bag he took his breakfast wth Sara.

"Mommy, I miss Uncle Nicky," said Danny while eating his pancakes.

"Me too, honey," said Sara.

"When he's going to come see us again?"

"I don't know."

"Can we go to Uncle Nicky's house for Christmas," asked Danny hopefully.

"Maybe," replied Sara.

"Come on mommy, I really want to see him."

"I'll think about it okay, now finish your pancakes or you'll be late for school," said Sara trying to change the subject.

"Okay, but you promise you'll think about it," asked Danny.

"I promise."

After they were done Sara cleared the table and set all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Finally she was done.

"Okay, Danny, let's go," said Sara.

They were about to go out the door when the phone rang. Sara wanted to just leave it but decided against it in case it was something important. So she picked up the phone.

"Hello," said Sara sounded irritated.

"Sara, it's Grissom."

Sara was surprised to hear from Grissom because she haven't heard form Grissom years ago. But she did gave him her number.

"Grissom, good to hear from you."

"Thanks."

Sara noticed that Grissom sounded weak and sad. She knew something not good was up.

"Grissom, what is it," asked Sara.

"It's about Nick," said Grissom. Sara started to feel sick at the pit of her stomach.

"What about him?"

"He had an accident, it's not looking good," said Grissom.

"What? What happened," asked Sara. She was trembling and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"He had an accident on his way from the airport, the cab driver was drunk and they ran into a truck."

"Is he okay," asked Sara. Grissom could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"He's in the ER, the doctor can't tell yet."

"Oh my god, this is all my fault," said Sara.

What do you mean?."

"Grissom, I'm going to be on the first flight to Vegas," said Sara ignoring Grissom's question.

"You're coming to Vegas?"

"Yeah, can you fetch me at the airport," asked Sara.

"Sure, what time,"

"I'll call you later," said Sara.

"Okay."

Bye Griss." With that Sara hung up, didn't even get a chance for Grissom to respond.

"Danny, go change your clothes, we're going to see Uncle Nicky," said Sara.

"Really?" asked Danny, didn't quite believing his ears.

"Yeah, go hurry up," said Sara.

"Okay," yelled Danny running into his room.

Sara called the Las Vegas Air and booked two tickets. After that she packed her and Danny's clothes with their necessary stuff. She decided to call Ken and Danny's school to explain the deal.

"Hey Ken, can I have a few days off," asked Sara.

"Yeah, you still have few weeks of vacation on the books, what's up?"

"It's Nick, he had an accident, I really need to see him."

"You okay," asked Ken concerned.

"Not really."

"He'll be okay, Sara," said Ken trying to console her.

"Ken, I really gotta go, I already book tickets for me and Danny to Vegas."

"Okay, if you need anything don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Yeah, bye Ken."

"Bye Sara."

Sara hung up and Danny was already waiting on the couch.

"Mommy, you okay?" asked Danny noticing her mommy was sobbing.

"Yeah, come honey, we need to go now."

They took a cab to the airport because Sara did not want to waste time finding a place to park her car because she knew she was going to stay in Vegas at least a week. Then they arrived at the airport they had to wait for about an hour until it was time to board. That one hour was like years to Sara. All she wanted to do right then was to be at Nick's side and tell him her real feelings. Finally it was time to board. Sara was very relieved and Danny were very excited because it was his first plane ride.

Few hours later they arrived at the Las Vegas Airport. It was already afternoon and Grissom was already waiting. Sara had called him at the airport before they boarded.

"Hey Grissom."

"Hey, Sara, and who is this," asked Grissom looking at Danny.

"Hi, I'm Danny,"

"He's my son," said Sara.

"Your son? Why didn't you tell me? He's Nick's isn't he?"

"Uh….Grissom, can we talk about this later?" asked Sara. She was worried Danny would figure Nick was his dad and luckily he was busy with his gameboy. She wanted to tell him the truth but she wanted to do it with Nick.

Grissom took the hint and let it go for now.

"Okay," said Grissom starting the engine.

They drove off to the Desert Palms. Grissom knew Sara was worried and nervous about Nick. All the way she was fidgeting her fingers and wondering out the window.

"Are you okay, Sara," asked Grissom while they were at the hospital elevator.

"I'm just worried about Nick."

"What's wrong with Uncle Nicky," asked Danny who was holding Sara's hand.

"He had an accident, honey."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, Danny, Uncle Nicky's tough," said Grissom.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Uncle Grissom, okay?"

"Okay," said Danny smiling at Grissom.

Finally they arrived at the floor of Nick's room was situated. They walked through the hallways and Sara could see all of her old friends in the waiting room. Catherine, Warrick, Greg were there. Sara felt bad because she did not want this reunion because Nick's life was in danger. Grissom noticed Sara stiffen looking at the gang so he put a comforting hand on her back.

"It's going to be okay, Sara," said Grissom.

"_I hope so,"_ thought Sara.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? What's gonna happen to Nick? Wait for my next chapter! And **REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's another chapter! Especially after became a total pain you guys definitely need another chapter right?

* * *

Chapter 24 

Sara stood in the doorway and when Grissom spoke only the gang realized Sara and Grissom were there.

"Sara, oh my god, I can't believe you're here," said Greg after seconds of awkward silence. They were surprised to see a little cute boy wrapping his arms around Sara's legs.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Catherine, Warrick and Greg got up to greet Sara.

"Hey girl, where have you been? You pulled a disappearing act on us," saidWarrick while hugging Sara.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in later."

"Hey Sara, nice to see you again," said Catherine.

"Yeah, I miss you guys," said Sara.

"And who's this little guy," asked Catherine bending down in front of Danny. Danny hugged Sara's legs tighter.

"Honey, it's okay," said Sara.

"Hi, I'm Danny," said Danny looking at Catherine.

"I'm Catherine," said Catherine giving a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you," said Danny. He felt a little brave because of Catherine's kind looks.

"He's my son," said Sara.

Just as Greg, Warrick and Catherine heard those words they all turned to Sara. But Sara just gave them a look that plainly telling them that she was not going to elaborate. They just left that for now. They were a little startled because the last time they heard from Sara since she left, Nick and Sara never told them they were going to have a baby. The thought that maybe Danny was not Nick's never crossed their minds because Sara loved Nick very much.

"Um…guys, how's Nick? Is he going to be okay," asked Sara. She was very eager to know about Nick's condition.

"The doc said he's in a stable condition, he's going to live but he has a few broken ribs, bruises and a little internal bleeding but he's gonna be okay," informed Catherine.

"Oh," was all Sara could utter. She was very relieved to hear Nick's going to live.

"He's going to be okay, Sara he's a fighter, don't worry about it," said Warrick.

"When can I see him," asked Sara.

"We don't know yet," said Greg.

As if on cue the doctor came to them. He was fairly good looking and tall.

"Okay, you can go in now but only one person can go in, he needs his rest," announced the doctor.

"You go in, Sara, he needs you," said Grissom.

"Thanks, guys."

"And you are," asked the doctor. He did not recognize Sara.

"I'm his…I'm his wife," said Sara hesitantly. She did not know how to address herself since what happened but legally they were still married.

"Okay, but not too long," reminded the doctor.

"Thanks, but can I bring my son," asked Sara indicating Danny who was seated next to Catherine playing his gameboy and didn't heard anything around him.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

The doctor led Sara and Danny to Nick's room. Sara slowly opened the door with Danny holding to her other hand. She was very nervous. Once she opened the door completely, she saw Nick lying on the bed, bruises on his face. One of his hands was in a cast and his abdomen was wrapped. She slowly walked up to Nick and took a seat next to his bed. Danny took a seat for himself and sat down.

"Nick," said Sara.

"Sara,"

"I'm right here," said Sara taking his hand in hers.

"I'm so glad you're here, Sara." Nick squeezed Sara's hand a little.

"How do you feel?."

"Terrible, but it's worth it, you're here," said Nick smiling.

"Nick, that's not funny, I was so scared anything happened to you," said Sara caressing his hand.

"Sara, you're the reason I'm still alive, I kept thinking I must stay strong for you and Danny."

Sara just let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Uncle Nicky," said Danny.

"Yeah, Danny?"

"I'm glad you're okay," said Danny.

"Me too, Danny."

"Nick, I'm going to tell him," said Sara suddenly.

"Are you sure," asked Nick.

"Yes."

"Thanks Sara, that means a lot."

"Mommy, what are you gonna tell me," asked Danny pulling on Sara's shirt.

"Honey, I'm going to tell you who's you daddy."

"Really," asked Danny excitedly.

"Yeah," said Sara smiling.

"Mommy, tell me now," said Danny. His eyes were filled with excitement.

"Uncle Nicky's your daddy, honey," said Sara. She felt so relieved like a ton of burden just been lifted from her shoulders.

"Uncle Nicky? That Uncle Nicky," asked Danny pointing at Nick.

"Yeah, Danny, I'm you dad," said Nick tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Danny.

Nick looked at Sara who had regret written all over her face.

"It's my fault, honey, I thought you wasn't ready, I'm so sorry, baby," said Sara. Sara lifted Danny and set on her lap.

"Don't cry mommy," said Danny. He kissed her cheek and smiled. Sara just smiled back at how he could make her feel better.

"Don't wanna hug your daddy," asked Sara.

"Yeah!"

Danny crawled next to Nick and gave him a hug around his neck and a peck on his cheek.

"Danny, be careful, you're gonna hurt daddy," said Sara.

"Sorry, daddy," said Danny. Nick and Sara looked at each other. Danny just called him 'daddy'. This was the best moment of their lives, especially Nick.

"It's okay, son," said Danny hugging his son. Finally their family had come together.

* * *

So how was it? Please leave a **REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all are happy Nick is going to be okay. Okay here's chapter 25!

* * *

Chapter 25

"Nick, I should let the others see you too, as much as I love to stay here," said Sara.

"Okay, go get some rest, you look really tired," said Nick.

"You know I'm the one that should be saying that to you," said Sara smiling.

"Alright, alright," said Nick.

"Bye Nick," said Sara. She gave Nick a gentle kiss on the lips. When they pulled away Nick was grinning.

"I love you," whispered Nick.

"I love you too, Nicky," said Sara smiling. Nick was in heaven hearing those words.

Sara lifted Danny by Nick's side who was sleeping because he was too tired after their flight and non- stop talking with his new found daddy. Sara walked out of the room and went to the others.

"Hey, how Nick's doing," asked Warrick

"A lot of injuries and a little sore but he's going to be okay, you can go see him now but only two of you guys."

"Warrick, Greg, you go, I'll go with Catherine next," said Grissom.

"Thanks, Griss."

Sara took a seat next to Catherine and set Danny on her lap.

"How are you holding up, Sara," asked Catherine.

"I can't say I'm fine because that would be lying," said Sara.

"Don't worry, Nick's going to be okay," said Grissom.

"Yeah, I know, and thanks Griss," said Sara.

"Thanks for what," asked Grissom confused.

"For insisting Nick to go to that conference in San Francisco," said Sara smiling.

"Wait, you knew Sara was in San Francisco," asked Catherine looking at Grissom.

"Yeah, she told me when she left 5 years ago."

"Sara, I know why you left and everything but what happened in San Francisco, care to fill me in," asked Catherine.

Sara told Catherine and Grissom everything, about why she left, how she found Nick at SF crime lab, the week they spent together and until Nick left.

"Wow," was Catherine could only utter.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"So, what happens to you and Nick after this," asked Grissom.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure. I'm not going to leave ever again," said Sara playing with Danny's hair.

"Your son is so precious, Sara," said Catherine.

"Yeah, he's one of the important people in my life," said Sara.

Suddenly Danny stirred on Sara's lap, like he knew they were talking about him. He started to wake up.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I'm hungry," said Danny rubbing his eyes while yawning.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat."

"Okay," mumbled Danny sleepily.

Sara lifted Danny and he set his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sara's neck.

"I never get it why Sara said she wasn't good with kids when I asked her to transport that kid on that Collins' case, from what I see she's really good with Danny," said Grissom.

"I also thought I wasn't good with kids but when I got Lindsey, it's different when it's your own kid, you know," said Catherine.

Warrick and Greg already visited Nick and was heading home and decided to visit him again tomorrow after shift. It was Grissom and Catherine's turn to see Nick. They went in to see him while Sara and Danny were getting something to eat.

"Hey, Nick, how do you feel?" asked Grissom.

"Better, now that you're here," said Nick grinning.

"Oh really? Or is it because Sara and Danny are here," asked Catherine.

"Okay, you gout me, but it's always nice to have a visit from you guys."

"Knew it," said Catherine smugly.

"Grissom, now I realize why you sent me to that conference, I just want to say thanks," said Nick.

"You're still thanking me after this," asked Grissom indicating Nick's totally injures state.

"Yeah."

"You're crazy, Nicky," said Catherine.

"Crazy about Sara, where is she anyway?" asked Nick.

"She went to get some food for Danny."

"Oh, so you know about Danny?"

"She told us what happened," said Catherine.

"I'm glad she didn't tell you Danny is Ken's or something," said Nick chuckling.

"What," asked Sara surprised.

"She didn't tell you? Well, when I first saw Danny she said he's Ken's because she didn't want me to find out about the truth."

"Really? She's unbelievable," said Catherine.

"I know," said Nick yawning.

"Okay, we are going to let you rest, we'll visit you again later, okay," said Catherine touching Nick's arm.

"Yeah, see you guys later."

"Get well soon, Nicky," said Grissom.

With that Catherine and Grissom left. On their way to the car they bumped into Sara and Danny in the hallway. Danny was bust eating a Snicker.

"Hey, you're leaving," asked Sara.

"Yeah, Nick was tired."

"Oh, okay, see you guys later," said Sara. She was about to go when Catherine firmly grabbed her arm.

"You want me to take Danny for a while? I know you'd like to have a little private time to talk with Nick, right," asked Catherine. Sara just chuckled at how Catherine totally knew what she wanted at the time.

"Yeah, I'd like that but I don't want to give you any trouble."

"No trouble at all, actually I'm going to bring Lindsey to the amusement park after this, I'll just bring him back before shift."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, definitely," said Catherine.

"I'll just have to ask Danny if he's okay with it first."

"Okay."

Sara bent in front of Danny so she was eye to eye with him.

"Danny, do you want to go with Aunt Catherine to the amusement park," asked Sara.

"What about you/. Are you going to go?."

"No honey, I have to stay with Danny but Auntie Cath is really nice," said Sara trying to convince him.

"Hey Danny, if you follow me, I'll buy you candy,' said Catherine.

"Reall? Okay mommy, I'll go," said Danny excitedly.

"Great, but behave okay?." Said Sara.

"Okay mommy," said Danny kissing her cheek.

Danny went to Catherine and she took his hand in hers.

"I'll take real good care of him, Sara," said Catherine.

"I know you will, bye Cath and thanks a lot," said Sara.

"Anytime."

Sara walked towards Nick's room in hope she could talk to Nick about them.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW! And I came up with a new fic. Go check it out! 


	26. Chapter 26

Hey you guys. I know it's been ages since I posted. Been busy with stupid exams. I hate them! Anyways here's a little recap of the previous chapters.

Nick got into an accident and when Sara found out she rushed to him with Danny. Nick's going to be okay and Sara finally told Danny that Nick was his father.

Well I think that covers the important stuff. On to the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 26 

"Hey Nick," said Sara opening the door.

"Sara, hey," replied Nick.

Sara took a seat next to Nick's side and took his hand into hers. Nick just smiled at the gesture.

"Are you okay," asked Sara.

"Yeah, better," said Nick caressing the back of Sara's hand with his thumb.

"Um….Nick, I know nowis not a really good time but I just want to know what's going to happen to um…us, but if you're not ready, it's okay, we can talk later," said Sara.

"Sara, I meant what I said at the airport, I'll never give up on you and I still want to be with you," said Nick sincerely.

"That's good because I still want to be with you too," said Sara smiling.

"Really," asked Nick excitedly.

"Yeah,when I said all of those things in San Francisco, I think I was really just trying to deny the fact that I'm still in love with you."

"Why the sudden change of heart," asked Nick.

"When I heard you were in an accident, I realized that if anything happened to you, Danny would never know who his father is and I could never tell you thatI am actually in love with you, so this accident is kind of an eye opener for me."

"If I had known an accident could change your mind, I would havejumpedin front of a truck long time ago," said Nick chuckling.

"Nick, that's not funny," saidSara playfully swatting Nick's arm.

"Yeah, I know, sorry."

"I'm really glad you're okay," said Sara.

"Me too." For a moment they just stared at each other.

"Ca I get a kiss," asked Nick breaking the comfortable silence.

Sara chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss started sweetly but grew urgent. Nick tried to sit up so he was better angled in front of Sara. He tried to sit up but pulled away from Sara and groaned.

"Nick, are you okay? Is it my fault? Nicky, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you," asked Sara panicking.

"Sara, Sara, relax, it's not your fault, I tried to sit up, I forgot my ribs are broken, it's my fault," explained Nick.

"I don't think we should be doing this now, you're still hurt."

"Man, this bites, when I finally get to kiss you, this happens, anddo you know how long I have been longing to kiss you," whined Nick.

"Yeah, I know, Nick, I've missed you too," said Sara trying to suppress her laughter.

"5 years, Sara, 5 years! Do you know how long that is," continued Nick.

"Nicky, relax, when you get better, I promise I'll make up for those 5 years," Said Sara huskily running her hand on Nick's chest.

"Sara, you're not helping but I'll keep you on that one," said Nick grinning.

"Count on it," said Sara.

"Good."

"You know what, I should go and let you rest, you must be tired," said Sara standing up. Nick grabbed her arm.

"No, stay with me, please," asked Nick.

"Sure," said Sara smiling.

Sara sat back down and laid her head next to Nick's and wrapped her arm around Nick's chest carefully not to hurt him. Nick turned to Sara and gave her a kiss on the lips. She smiled and caressed his cheek with her thumbs. Few minutes later they were both asleep with Sara's arm around Nick.

* * *

Catherine was on her way with Danny to Nick's room. They had a lot fun playing at the amusement park. Danny really liked Lindsey. They played the bumper cars, games and others. Danny even won a big teddy bear. He wanted toride the roller coasters but he was too short. He was a littleupset but after Catherine bought himthe cotton candy that she promised him, he was all smiles again. 

They arrived at Nick's room and Catherine slowly opened the door. _"Guess they worked things out,"_ thought Catherine when she saw Sara and Nick sleeping. Nick heard someone opened the door and slowly woke up.

"Hey Cath."

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up"

"No, it's okay."

"Baby, who is it," asked Sara stirring.

"It's Catherine and Danny."

When Danny saw Sara was fully awake he went over to her with the teddy bear and balloons in his hands and hugged her.

"Hey honey, did you have fun with Aunt Cath?"

"Yeah, it was awesome," said Danny jumping up and down.

They were talking about Danny's trip when Warrick, Greg and Grissom came to visit Nick.

"Hey Nick," said Warrick noticing that Sara's hand was joined with his while her other hand was playing with his hair. Danny was on her lap.

"So I take it you worked things out?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah," said Sara blushing.

"Are you going to stay here or go back to San Francisco?" asked Greg.

"I'm sure I'm going to live here but we haven't talked about what to do with my job and my stuff," said Sara.

"Sara, don't worry about your job, I'm going to talk to the sheriff and work things out," said Grissom.

"Thanks, Griss."

"And about your stuff maybe you can get help from Ken," said Nick.

"Yeah, I'll call him later."

"Wait, you lived with Ken," asked Catherine.

Sara chuckled at Nick's discomfort at the thought.

"No, I just worked with him, but I did live with him the first few months."

"You did," asked Nick.

"Nick, relax, nothing happened."

"I know, you'd never do that to me," said Nick kissing Sara's lips. When they pulled away they were grinning like fools.

"Ewww…..," said Danny with a disgusted look.

Everybody just laughed.

They talked for few more minutes until it was time to get to work. Everybody left except for Sara and Danny.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy," said Danny.

"Sara, you should go take Danny and yourself some rest, I'll be fine."

"Nick, I didn't even book a room, I went straight here from the airport."

"Why would you live in a hotel when you a have a home, here? Sara, my house is your house too," said Nick.

"I know, it's just I have left Vegas for so long, but I know where my home is."

"Mommy! I'm tired," said Danny crossly.

"Alright, alright, we're going to go home," said Sara.

"My keys are probably in my pants there," said Nick.

"Alright, and your car keys? I don't want to take a cab coming back here."

"It's in the usual place."

Sara took the keys and gave Nick a kiss.

"Mommy, I wanna kiss daddy too," said Danny.

"Alright," said Sara lifting Danny and he gave Nick a peck on the cheek.

"Bye daddy, I love you."

"I love you too," said Nick.

"Okay Danny, let's go."

"Bye Sara, I love you."

"I love you too, Nicky, take care okay?."

"Don't worry, honey, I'll be fine."

"Bye daddy," said Danny waving his arm.

As they left Nick laid there with a smile plastered on his face. He was really happy how things worked out. He had his lovely wife back and his newfound son. Life couldn't get any better.

THE END

* * *

I know the ending was really lame. But this fic is way too long. So I had to end it somewhere. Please **REVIEW**


End file.
